Jayce et les conquérants de la lumière épisode 66 L'affrontement final
by Ryo saeba fr
Summary: Après avoir revu la série, j'ai effectué quelque recherche et trouver le synopsis du projet du film qui devait conclure la série. Voici ma vision de l'épisode final. (Désolé pour les fautes restantes)


JAYCE ET LES CONQUERANTS DE LA LUMIERE

Jayce et les conquérants de la lumière Episode 66

L'affrontement final

 _(Note : Les noms des monstroplantes viennent de la version Américaine, car ils ne sont pas nommés dans la version française sauf pour Gungrinner = Destructor, Terrortank = Carnivor et Beastwalker = La bête)_

Pratiquement, dans toutes les directions où le regard peu se porter, de gigantesques racines de monstroplante recouvrent les planètes en tissant une sorte d'immense toile d'araignée entre les mondes. Pour l'instant le vaisseau spatial, en forme de bateau à voiles, « gloire de l'univers » voyage dans un secteur qui n'est pas complètement envahi par les racines. Oon, l'écuyer éternel cours dans le poste de pilotage, il est poursuivi par un poisson volant rose et bleu.

\- Brock, laisse-moi tranquille, implore l'écuyer.

Le poisson le pousse dans le dos d'un coup de tête, cela fait rire Flora qui observe la scène.

\- Vous avez bientôt fini tous les deux, s'exclame Herc au pilotage. J'aimerais bien un peu de calme sur ma passerelle.

Oon et Brock continuent de se poursuive.

\- Je sens que je vais aller chercher un ouvre-boite et que je vais manger du sushi !

\- Allons Herc, calme toi, intervient Jayce en s'approchant du poste de pilotage. Cela fait du bien de se détendre un peu.

\- Tu sais ce qui me détendrait ?

\- Non.

\- Que je sois enfin payé ! Vous avez une sacrée note !

\- Nous ne n'oublions pas Herc, déclare Jayce rassurant. Nous te payerons tout ce que nous te devons, une fois que nous aurons vaincu Diskor.

\- Mouais, autant dire que je ne suis pas là de recevoir mon Or.

La porte du sas de la passerelle s'ouvre pour laisser entrer le magicien Gillian très excité.

\- Je l'ai enfin trouvé, s'exclame le magicien à plusieurs reprises.

Tous les regards se portent sur Gillian, Brock et Oon s'immobilisent.

À des années lumières de là, dans son palais, l'esprit diabolique qui veut régner sur toute la galaxie, observe le vaisseau spatial grâce à un satellite-espion. Assis sur son trône végétal, Diskor visualise directement l'image dans son esprit.

\- Encore et toujours ce maudit gamin et sa force lumière. Il faut absolument que je mette la main sur sa racine et celle de son père. Une fois éliminé, plus personne ne pourra s'opposer à moi.

\- Maître, fait un monstroplante sous sa forme humanoïde.

La créature s'agenouille devant le trône, le monstroplante est muni de cinq boules à la place d'une main.

\- Qu'y a-t-il Destructor ?

\- Nos racines ont complètement envahi la planète 3249. Grâce au minerai que contient son sol, les nouvelles pousses sont recouvertes d'une sorte de blindage.

\- Parfait, cela pourra nous être utile face à nos adversaires.

\- Je l'ai enfin trouvé, continu de hurler le magicien alors que tout le monde c'est regroupé autour de lui.

\- Ça y est, fait Herc. Il est devenu fou avec son grand âge.

\- Allons Gillian, fait Jayce. Vas-tu nous dire enfin ce que tu as trouvé ?

\- Luminaria, annonce le magicien comme-ci cela était évident pour tout le monde.

\- Luminaria ? Une formule magique pour faire de la lumière, lance le marin des tempêtes avec ironie.

\- J'avoue que je ne vois pas ce que cela peut être, ajoute Jayce.

Gillian s'écarte du groupe pour venir leur faire face.

\- Mais voyons ! Luminaria !

Herc hausse les épaules en jetant un regard à Jayce.

\- Qu'est-ce que Luminaria, fini par demande Flora.

\- Luminaria est la planète originelle des premiers conquérants de la lumière.

\- Et en quoi cela va-t-il nous servir, demande Herc septique.

\- Il reste peut-être des conquérants sur leur planète.

\- Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de ce monde, déclare Herc.

\- C'est tout à fait normal, marin des tempêtes, répond Gillian. Son emplacement était gardé secret par la guilde des magiciens, mais au fil des siècles sa position ne s'est plus transmise entre magiciens. Je viens de la retrouver dans l'un de mes grimoires.

\- Tu souhaites que nous nous y rendions, demande Jayce.

\- Oui !

\- Mouais. Encore un voyage où nous allons trouver une planète déserte.

\- Possible, mais s'il y si trouve des conquérants originels, ils pourront sûrement nous aidé à vaincre Diskor.

\- Cela ne coûte rien d'allé voir, fait Flora.

\- Encore du temps de perdu, lance le marin des tempêtes en regagnant le poste de pilotage.

\- Je sais qu'Audric connaît le mythe de Luminaria. Il se peut, qu'il ait lui aussi trouvé son emplacement et que nous le retrouvions là-bas.

\- Maître Audric, pleurniche Oon.

Jayce saisit le pendentif contenant le morceau de racine pour le regarder.

\- Il est vrai que cela fait des semaines que nous n'avons capté aucun signal de mon père.

\- Maître Jayce, qu'allons-nous faire, demande l'écuyer éternel.

Le jeune homme lève la tête pour regarder le magicien.

\- Gillian donne à Herc les coordonnées de Luminaria.

\- Je peux même faire mieux que cela, déclare le mage en levant sa canne magique.

Un rayon arc-en-ciel traverse la pièce et vient frapper la console de pilotage. L'ordinateur se met à clignoter.

\- Hé ! Mais ! Je me demande à quoi je sers, proteste Herc.

Le visage du pirate se décompose quand il voit les coordonnées.

\- Hé ben ! C'est un sacré voyage qui nous attend.

\- Je le sais, confirme le magicien. C'est pour cela que j'ai préféré entrer les données moi-même.

\- Merci pour la confiance, rétorque Herc en boudant. Du moment que je suis enfin payé !

\- Force lumière en avant, s'exclame Jayce en brandissant sa racine.

Gloire de l'univers modifie son cap et ses moteurs changent de régime de puissance. Jayce croit entendre une voix à son oreille qui lui dit : « Va Jayce, conquérant du lointain. Recherche ton père, illumine les chemins obscurs de l'univers. Va Jayce, conquérant de demain. La racine que tu portes à ton cœur doit s'unir à celle que porte ton père. Va Jayce, conquérant du bonheur, vient libérer le monde de la terreur des monstroplantes ».

Les voiles solaires de Gloire de l'univers se déplient.

Dans son quartier général, Diskor observe toujours Gloire de l'univers, il le voit changer brusquement de direction.

\- Que mijote encore cette maudite force lumière. Que le satellite-espion ne perd pas leur trace !

Aussitôt dans l'espace, le satellite, recouvert de racine, se met en mouvement afin de suivre la trajectoire des ennemis des monstroplantes.

Un Terrortank, monstroplante en forme de tank avec une sorte de tête de serpent végétale, entre dans la salle du trône avec dans sa gueule une forme sombre.

\- Que m'apportes-tu là, Carnivor, demande Diskor.

Le monstroplante ouvre sa gueule pour laisser tomber la forme avant de reprendre sa forme humanoïde.

\- Je crois que vous allez être content maître. Je l'ai trouvé sur Ragnar, il tentait de saboter l'une de nos usines énergétiques.

\- Bien, mais pour quoi me l'apporter ici ?

Carnivor donne un coup de pied dans la forme, celle-ci se retourne, un humanoïde avec un visage de chien recouvert d'un masque apparaît.

\- Jal Gorda !

\- Oui seigneur. L'espion de la force lumière.

Diskor se lève de son trône pour venir à côté du corps inanimé.

\- Le docteur Zorg n'a pas réussi à te soutirer des informations, mais cette fois-ci tu ne t'en sortiras pas (voir épisode 62). Qu'on le jette en cellule !

Diskor regagne son trône végétal.

\- Qu'on face venir Scharfrichter.

Quelque instant plus tard, deux plantes maléfiques poussent jusqu'au pied du trône un homme enchaîné aux mains et aux pieds. Ses traits sont tirés, on peut voir aisément qu'il a perdu beaucoup de poids, il flotte dans ses habits qui sont déchirés par endroits.

\- Ah ! Scharfrinchter, il me semble que dans ton monde tu étais un savant, fait Diskor.

L'homme reste muet. L'un des monstroplantes lui donne un coup dans le dos.

\- Réponds à notre seigneur, lance la plante.

\- Oui, articule l'homme, j'étais un chercheur dans le domaine neuronal.

\- Bien. Même si ce n'est pas ton domaine, je voudrais que tu fouilles la mémoire de quelqu'un, annonce Diskor.

\- Je… Je ne sais pas si je saurais le faire.

\- Si tu y arrives, tu seras libéré et je retirerais mes racines de ta planète.

\- Je ferais de mon mieux, répond Schrafrinchter en baissant la tête, une larme coule sur sa joue.

Gloire de l'univers voyage à vitesse lumière, son capitaine est affalé dans le siège du pilote, les mains croisées derrière la tête et ses pieds sur la console.

\- Je m'ennuie, se plaint-il. Et dire que ce voyage va encore durer longtemps. Quoique cela fait du bien de ne rien faire de temps en temps.

Flora s'amuse non loin de là avec ses zogies, sorte de petits chiens robots.

\- Pour un pirate, tu te plains beaucoup, remarque la fillette.

\- Je ne t'ai pas sonné tête de laitue.

\- Ce n'est pas le marin des tempêtes que l'on devrait t'appeler, mais le mal léché du cosmos !

\- Ça suffit, ferme un peu ta bouche que je profite du calme pour me reposer.

Flora fait un geste de la main aux zogies qui s'éloignent et se mettent à tourner autour du poste de pilotage en faisant du bruit.

\- Je sens que je vais aller chercher un marteau si ces créatures du malheur ne me laissent pas tranquille.

L'un des zogies saute sur le ventre du pirate qui sursaute et tombe de son siège. Herc se relève en grognant.

\- Herc, pourquoi insistes-tu ? Tu sais bien que tu perds toujours à ce jeu là, remarque Jayce.

Le pirate se dirige vers la sortie.

\- Il y a longtemps que je me serais débarrassé de vous si je ne tenais pas autant à ma prime, lance-t-il en sortant.

Une fois la porte refermée, Flora ne peut s'empêcher d'ajouter.

\- C'est un bougon au grand cœur.

\- Je le sais, répond Jayce en s'installant au poste de pilotage. Je sais aussi que tu l'aimes beaucoup.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, demande la fillette en croisant les bras.

\- Moi ? Rien du tout.

Oon toujours avec sa lance « magique » s'approche du poste de pilotage

\- Maître Jayce, dans combien de temps arriverons-nous à destination ?

\- Dans une dizaine de jours si je crois les indications.

\- Pourvu que nous ne tombions pas sur des monstroplantes.

Flora porte ses mains sur sa tête et ferme les yeux.

\- Je n'en perçois aucune dans les environs.

\- Me voilà rassuré

Loin derrière Gloire de l'univers, le satellite-espion a tous ses capteurs en action, car il a perdu la trace de la force lumière.

Destructor s'avance devant le trône de Diskor.

\- Maître, notre satellite a perdu la force lumière, annonce la créature.

\- Maudite soit-elle, explose le seigneur des monstroplantes. Qu'on envoie des sondes dans toutes les directions depuis leur dernière position de connu.

\- Oui maître.

\- Où en est l'interrogatoire de Jal Gorda ?

\- Il n'a pas encore commencé, il ne s'est pas encore réveillé. Et nous avons dû nourrir Scharfrichter car il manquait de force.

\- Maudits humains, ils ne sont bons à rien. Heureusement, dans peu de temps nous n'aurons plus à nous soucier d'eux !

Jayce marche dans les coursives de Gloire de l'univers, il s'arrête devant la cabine de son capitaine. Il hésite un instant avant de frapper à la porte.

\- C'est Jayce. Je peux te parler ?

La porte s'ouvre et le jeune homme entre. Le pirate est allongé sur son lit, il lance une balle sur le mur.

\- Je suppose que tu viens me parler de la tête de fleur ?

\- Pas uniquement.

\- Je lui présenterais mes excuses plus tard.

\- C'est bien, mais je voudrais savoir ce qui te tracasse ?

Le pirate cesse de jouer avec sa balle.

\- Ce qui me tracasse ? Moi rien !

\- Herc, ne me ment pas, nous voyageons ensemble depuis si longtemps. Crois-tu vraiment que je n'ai pas remarqué que quelque chose te perturbe.

Le pirate quitte sa couche.

\- C'est là le problème.

\- Comment ?

\- Cela fait combien de temps que vous m'avez embarqué dans votre combat ?

\- Ne vient pas me dire que tu restes uniquement pour ta prime, je ne te croirais pas.

\- Ne crois pas cela fiston, rétorque Herc en pointant un doigt sur le torse de Jayce. Cela fait des années que nous combattons Diskor et pour quels résultats ? Ses racines s'étendent de plus en plus dans l'univers. Nous sommes loin de gagner cette guerre.

\- Nous en sommes toujours sortis vainqueurs !

\- Oui, nous gagnons des combats, mais pourquoi ? Nous sommes les seuls à combattre les monstroplantes alors qu'elles sont de plus en plus nombreuses. C'est une bataille perdue d'avance.

\- Je vois, soupire Jayce. Tu as perdu la foi en notre cause.

\- Ce n'est pas exactement cela. Mais combien de fois avons-nous cru être sur le point de vaincre Diskor ? De retrouver ton père ?

\- J'en conviens, nous avons eu de nombreuses déconvenues, mais il ne faut pas perdre espoir.

\- L'espoir en voila un grand mot ! Nous n'en manquons pas ! Nous partons sur Luminaria sans savoir ce que nous allons y trouver ! Cette planète est peut-être un mythe. Ce monde est peut-être vide de tout être vivant. Ce ne serait pas la première fois que nous courrons après une illusion.

Jayce pose une main sur l'épaule du pirate.

\- Je ne le sais que trop. Combien de fois j'étais à deux doigts de retrouver mon père. Moi aussi j'ai hâte de mettre fin à ce cauchemar. Mais je sens que nous sommes proches de la victoire.

\- Si tu le dis gamin, répond Herc avec un léger sourire forcé.

\- Je vais te laisser te reposer. Je retourne sur la passerelle.

\- Ouais, un gros somme me fera sûrement du bien.

Jayce sort de la cabine.

\- Tu sais, finalement, je l'aime bien la petite fleur de lotus, lance Herc avant que la porte se referme.

\- Décidément, quel drôle de pirate nous avons là, fait Jayce.

Loin de là, sur une planète occupée par les monstroplantes, une forme encapuchonnée se faufile le plus discrètement possible dans les ruelles d'une ville. Au détour d'un carrefour, elle tombe nez à nez avec un KO Cruise, monstroplante ressemblant à un pick-up surmonté d'une grosse boule de démolition.

\- Votre carte d'identification, demande la créature.

\- Oui. Un instant.

La forme encapuchonnée fouille dans ses poches, après un instant, elle finit par tendre la carte. Le KO Cruise y jette un œil avec son phare.

\- Vous n'êtes pas dans le bon secteur, remarque le monstroplante.

\- Oui, oui. Je le sais, je me rends au travail dans l'usine de retraitement.

\- Bien. Passez.

L'encapuchonnée range sa carte avant de reprendre sa marche avec une légère inquiétude. Après avoir parcouru plusieurs dizaines de mètres, l'être sous la capuche se détend et pousse un soupir.

Jal Gorda revient à lui, il ouvre les yeux pour découvrir un lieu inconnu et étrange. Il tente de bouger, mais ses membres sont entravés par des chaînes. Il réussit au prix de douloureux effort à s'asseoir en tailleur sur le sol, puis balai du regard la pièce. Les énormes racines recouvrant pratiquement tous les murs ne lui laissent aucun doute. Une porte avec des barreaux, un lit sommaire en métal.

\- Aucun doute, je suis prisonnier des monstroplantes, soupir-t-il.

\- Diskor va être content, le prisonnier est enfin réveillé, lance une voix.

Jal Gorda tourne la tête en direction de la porte, il voit la tête d'un monstroplante à travers les barreaux

Le monstroplante tourne la tête pour s'adresser à quelqu'un derrière lui.

\- Vite ! Va avertir Diskor !

Dans la salle du trône, un KO Cruiser, sous sa forme humanoïde, s'approche de Diskor.

\- Je t'écoute, lance le seigneur des plantes maléfiques.

\- Maître, Jal Gorda s'est réveillé.

\- Parfait. Qu'on le transfère dans la salle d'interrogatoire et faites y venir Scharfrichter.

\- Tout de suite maître.

Herc se rend dans le jardin hydroponique du vaisseau, là il y trouve Flora en train d'arroser les fleurs.

\- Tiens voilà le bougon de l'espace, lance la fillette aux cheveux orange.

\- Bonjour tête de tulipe, je l'ai bien mérité. Je venais pour m'excuser pour hier.

\- Hé bien ça alors ! Voilà un pirate qui présente ses excuses, tout n'est peut-être pas perdu pour toi, rétorque-t-elle en souriant.

\- Aller, vas-y moque toi de moi. Tu en as le droit, répond le pirate en écartant les mains.

Sans prévenir, Flora lui saute dans les bras et l'embrasse sur la joue.

\- Voilà, tu es pardonné, annonce la fillette.

\- Petite peste végétale, rétorque Herc en la serrant dans ses bras.

La forme encapuchonnée sort de l'usine de retraitement, elle prend la direction d'un immense bâtiment se trouvant à côté et y pénètre. À l'intérieur se trouvent des dizaines de navettes spatiales de toutes tailles et formes. La forme marche jusqu'au centre du hangar.

\- Il y a quelqu'un, demande-t-elle doucement.

\- Ah vous voilà, lance une voix.

Surgissant entre deux navettes, un homme grassouillet et dégarni s'approche.

\- Vous avez trouvé ce que je vous ai demandé, demande l'encapuchonnée.

\- Ce n'a pas été évident. Une navette avec un tel rayon d'action et surtout avec une réserve d'énergie pour un si long voyage. D'ailleurs, vous voulez aller où ?

\- Cela ne vous regarde pas, répond la forme en repoussant sa capuche à deux mains pour dévoiler le visage d'Audric.

\- Z 'avez raison ce n'est pas mes affaires. Tant que vous me payez.

Audric sort de ses poches un objet en or.

\- Voilà ce dont nous avions convenu, je crois même qu'il y en a en plus.

\- C'est un plaisir de faire affaire avec vous. Mais malheureusement, j'ai eu plus de frais que prévu pour me procurer votre matériel, annonce le grassouillet en prenant l'or.

\- Je n'ai rien d'autre à vous donner.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, je vais m'arranger autrement, répond le dégarni en levant un bras.

Surgissant de partout, des monstroplantes sous leur forme de véhicule.

\- Oh non, s'exclame Audric.

Il cherche du regard une échappatoire.

\- Audric, nous te tenons, annonce un SawMachine, véhicule à chenilles avec une scie circulaire sur la tête. Diskor va être satisfait !

\- C'est ce que nous allons voir, rétorque Audric en plongeant sous une navette.

\- Il ne faut pas qu'il nous échappe, lance le Sawmachine.

Les monstroplantes commencent à bousculer les navettes dans le hangar sans douceur.

\- Non, non, non. N'abîmez pas mes navettes, pleurniche le grassouillet. Je ne vais plus pouvoir les vendre !

Audric rampe sous les navettes, il sort de sous l'une d'elles puis se lève pour se mettre à courir. Les monstroplantes fouillent le hangar détruisant au passage des navettes.

\- Il est là, lance un KO Cruiser en se lançant à sa poursuite dans une allée.

Le père de Jayce aperçoit une porte au bout de l'allée, mais un Terrortank vient la boucher et se met à ouvrir le feu avec son canon. Il manque Audric, mais la navette se trouvant à côté de lui explose, le souffle le projette au sol, un nuage de fumée s'élève de la navette en flamme obscurcissant la vue. Audric se met à ramper en direction d'une navette pour si cachée. Des monstroplantes passent à côté de sa cachette.

\- Il faut le retrouver sinon nous subirons la colère de Diskor.

Audric sent une grille sous ses doigts, il s'avance un peu pour regarder dedans.

\- Je dois pouvoir m'y faufiler.

Il attrape la grille et tente de la retirer, mais elle résiste. Enfin, la grille cède, Audric se laisse tomber dans le conduit.

\- Souhaitons que je ne reste pas coincé dedans ou que cela ne débouche pas à l'extérieur.

\- Retournez-moi ce hangar, lance le SawMachine au loin.

Scharfrichter a repris des couleurs, les monstroplantes lui ont remis des vêtements propres. Il marche dans un couloir sous l'escorte de deux Carnivors sous leur forme humanoïde. Ils s'arrêtent devant une porte.

\- Le prisonnier est à vous, annonce un des Carnivors. Diskor espère que vous obtiendrez des informations.

\- Je vais faire de mon mieux, répond Scharfrichter en ouvrant la porte.

Quand il entre, il est aveuglé par la puissante lumière qui tombe du plafond. Ses yeux s'habituent, il remarque une forme attachée à une chaise, puis divers instruments déposés sur une table ainsi que des ordinateurs dans le fond de la pièce.

\- Voilà donc mon tortionnaire, lance Jal Gorda.

\- Sachez avant tout, que je ne fais pas cela par gaité de cœur. Je suis un prisonnier tout comme vous.

\- Dans ce cas, tuer moi tout de suite, car je ne vous dirais rien.

\- Je ne le peux pas… Je dois le faire pour sauver mon monde.

\- Alors faite, si vous croyez aux promesses de Diskor, déclare Jal Gorda en fermant les yeux.

Herc entre dans la salle des machines de Gloire de l'univers, il se dirige vers le pupitre se trouvant au centre de la pièce. Gillian le magicien se tient à côté de la console.

\- Gillian ? Que diable un magicien vient faire dans ma salle des machines, demande Herc.

\- Rien de spécial, je dégourdissais tout simplement mes vielles jambes.

\- Y'à intérêt. Personne d'autre que moi ne touche à Gloire de l'univers.

Herc consulte les relevées de la console.

\- Un problème, demande Gillian.

\- Aucun, les moteurs de mon vaisseau tournent parfaitement.

\- Tu en doutais, demande le magicien avec une pointe d'espièglerie.

\- Disons que j'avais un doute. Cela fait bien longtemps qu'ils n'ont pas fonctionné à un tel régime sur une durée aussi longue. Mais, ils ont à peine chauffé, lance fièrement Herc.

\- C'est parce que je leur ai jeté un petit sort de refroidissement, murmure le magicien dans sa barbe.

\- Tu m'as dit quelque chose ?

\- Moi ? Rien du tout. Je vais continuer ma petite balade.

\- Oui c'est ça, et surtout ne te perds pas, répond Herc en continuant de vérifier l'état des moteurs

Sur son trône végétal, Diskor ressent subitement qu'un de ses généraux tente d'entrer en contact avec lui.

\- Qu'y a-t-il SawMachine ?

\- Nous avons repéré Audric sur la planète.

\- Comment ? Vous avez réussi à le capturer ?

\- Il a réussi à nous échapper pour le moment.

\- Retrouvez-le ! Il vous en coûtera si vous le laissez filer !

\- Oui maître.

\- Préparez tout pour mon arrivée ! Pour la gloire de la lumière noire, je me rends sur le monde qui verra la fin de cette maudite force lumière et ma gloire !

Le quartier général des monstroplantes se dématérialise.

Les satellites racines en orbite de la planète envoient des plots de téléportation sur la planète quelques secondes plus tard, l'ancien laboratoire d'Audric apparaît.

Dans la salle d'interrogatoire du quartier général, Jal Gorda a la tête penchée sur le côté, un filet de sang et de bave sort de sa bouche.

\- Je vous en conjure, parler ! Ne m'obligez pas à continuer de vous torturer, implore Scharfrichter.

\- Je ne dirais rien, articule Jal.

\- Si seulement, je pouvais faire autrement. Mais j'ai lu votre dossier, vous avez déjà subi une exploration mentale poussée et cela n'a rien donné. Il est donc inutile que je vous repose le casque.

\- Probablement. J'ai ressenti drôle de sensation, comme si nous bougions. Nous sommes dans un vaisseau ?

\- Vous devez sûrement parler de la téléportation. Vous verrez, vous vous y habituerez si vous vivez assez longtemps.

\- Avez-vous obtenu des informations, demande la voix de Diskor.

Schrafrinchter se retourne et cherche d'où vient la voix. Il découvre enfin le visage de maître des plantes maléfiques sur un écran au mur.  
\- Rien pour l'instant. Il s'obstine à se taire.

\- Bien, continuez. Même si cela peut s'avérer inutile.

\- Comment cela ?

\- Je vais vous le dire, même si cela ne vous regarde pas. Nous avons retrouvé Audric.

\- Audric, murmure Jal Gorda.

\- Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'il vienne vous rejoindre dans cette salle.

\- Dans ce cas, laisse-le se reposer un peu, je crains qu'il ne survive pas à une autre séance dans l'état actuel, requière Schrafrinchter.

\- Soit, je lui accorde quelques heures de répit, mais dans le cas ou n'arrivons pas à capturer Audric, vous devrez le faire parlez par n'importe quel moyen !

\- J'ai compris.

Diskor disparaît de l'écran.

\- Vous avez un léger sursis.

\- Il ne faut pas qu'Audric soit fait prisonnier, murmure Jal à la limite de l'inconscience. Sinon tout espoir sera à jamais perdu.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ?

Schrafrinchter n'obtient aucune réponse, car Jal Gorda a perdu connaissance.

Audric rampe toujours dans le conduit, il aperçoit devant lui un filet de lumière.

\- Suis-je encore loin de la sortie ? J'ai l'impression que cela fait des heures que je suis ici.

Il continu ses reptations, finalement il arrive à une grille qui bouche la sortie. Il jette un regard à travers la grille.

\- Ce n'est pas la sortie ni la lumière du jour. On dirait un conduit d'évacuation des eaux.

Audric pousse sur la grille avec ses mains, mais elle refuse de bouger.

\- Me voilà coincé !

Il se retourne difficilement dans l'étroit conduit, une fois fait, il plaque ses pieds sur la grille. Il donne des coups, mais elle refuse de céder.

\- Au diable la discrétion.

Audric s'avance en utilisant ses coudes. Il replie ses jambes avant de les détendre d'un coup. La grille est arrachée et tombe en faisant un bruit d'enfer qui se répercute dans le conduit. Il se laisse glisser, il est couvert de saleté. Il commence à s'épousseter quand une voix s'élève.

\- Ne bougez plus. Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes, mais vous n'êtes pas le roi de la discrétion.

Audric lève les mains au dessus de la tête.

\- Puis-je me retourner ?

\- Doucement.

Il commence à pivoter sur lui quand l'un de ses pieds dérape sur la mousse du conduit, Audric perd l'équilibre et il tombe les fesses dans l'eau.

\- Je vous prenais pour une personne qui pourrait être dangereuse, fait la voix dans un éclat de rire.

Audric lève la tête, la première chose qu'il voit est le canon d'une arme dirigé sur sa tête. Puis derrière l'arme une femme vêtue d'un gros manteau sombre avec une cartouchière, de grosses lunettes de vision sont posées sur ses cheveux blonds.

\- Que faites-vous ici, questionne la femme.

\- Disons que j'ai quelques différends avec les nouvelles forces de l'ordre de la planète. Je peux me relever ?

La femme acquiesce d'un hochement de tête, elle l'observe de la tête aux pieds.

\- Vous n'avez pas l'allure d'un criminel, remarque-t-elle.

\- Criminel. Je ne le suis pas, je suis juste… allergique au monstroplante.

\- Dans ce cas bienvenu parmi nous, lance la femme en rangeant son arme. Je suis Goel, bienvenue dans la résistance, déclare-t-elle en lui tendant la main.

\- Enchanté de faire votre connaissance, répond Audric en lu rendant sa poignée de main.

\- Allez, suivez-moi.

\- Où allons-nous ?

\- Dans l'une de nos cachettes.

Pendant ce temps, à la surface, des monstroplantes sous leur forme humanoïde placardent des affiches sur lesquelles apparaît le visage d'Audric avec une récompense.

Jayce est dans sa cabine, allongé sur son lit, non loin de là se trouve Oon assis dans un coin occupé à lustrer sa lance magique. Jayce se redresse.

\- Oon, que fais-tu ?

\- Je fais briller ma lance magique, maître Jayce.

\- Pourquoi fais-tu cela.

\- Je tiens à être présentable au cas où nous retrouverions maître Audric sur Luminaria.

Jayce sourit.

\- Je veux aussi faire aussi une bonne impression au cas où il y aurait toujours des conquérants de la lumière.

\- Tu as raison, répond Jayce en regardant les traits de lumière que font les étoiles par le hublot.

Le jeune homme saisit le pendentif autour de son cou, dans lequel se trouve son morceau de racine.

\- _« Luminaria, sera-t-elle la réponse à tous nos espoirs, se demande Jayce. Allons trouver l'aide des premiers conquérants de la lumière ? Vais-je y retrouver mon père comme le pense Gillian ? Arriverons-nous un jour enfin à vaincre les monstroplantes ? Je comprends ce que Herc ressent. »_

L'écuyer éternel penche la tête pour regarder son maître.

\- Un problème maître Jayce ?

\- Non Oon. J'étais juste perdu dans mes pensées, répond-il en adressant un sourire rassurant à son fidèle écuyer.

Audric suit Goel dans le réseau d'évacuation, ils arrivent enfin dans une grande pièce où se trouvent réunies plusieurs dizaines d'hommes et de femmes.

\- Regarder ce que j'ai trouvé dans le réseau Est, lance la femme blonde.

Tous les regards se tournent vers les arrivants.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu nous ramènes là, lance une voix de vieil homme dans la foule.

\- Un nouveau partisan, il n'aime pas non plus les monstroplantes.

Un homme en haillons s'approche d'Audric et le dévisage longuement.

\- Un problème, demande Goel.

\- Pas de doute ! C'est bien lui, répond l'homme en farfouillant dans ses habits.

Il finit par sortir une affichette.

\- Les monstroplantes les placardent partout, déclare l'homme en tendant l'affiche.

La femme blonde l'attrape et la lit, son visage se décompose.

\- Tu peux me dire pourquoi les monstroplantes te recherchent et offrent une récompense de cinq millions de crédits ? Il est inscrit que tu te nommes Audric.

\- En effet, je m'appelle Audric. Et je peux tous vous expliquer.

La foule gronde.

\- Laissez-le parler, ordonne Goel.

Le silence se fait.

\- Il me recherche, car commence Audric avant d'être interrompu par un cri.

\- Tout est de sa faute, hurle un homme dans la foule.

Un homme au visage recouvert de bandage traverse la pièce.

\- Tout est de sa faute, recommence-t-il à brailler.

\- Comment ça de sa faute, s'étonne Goel. Explique-toi Cremer.

\- Cremer, répète Audric surpris.

\- C'est lui qui a créé les monstroplantes, déclare Cremer en pointant Audric du doigt.

Goel sort son arme et la dirige sur Audric.

\- C'est vrai, demande-t-elle.

\- En effet, mais ce fut un regrettable accident.

Des cris d'indignation remplissent la pièce, Goel lève une main pour faire revenir le silence.

\- Laissons-le s'expliquer, tonne-t-elle.

\- Je suis un biologiste, je voulais créer de nouvelles plantes pour vaincre la famine dans l'univers. Malheureusement, au moment de leur éclosion, il y eut une explosion de lumière noire au-dessus de la planète où se trouvait mon laboratoire. Cela engendra une mutation de leur cellule qui donna naissance aux monstroplantes. Croyez-moi, depuis ce jour je cherche un moyen de les faire disparaître de l'univers.

Audric se tourne vers l'homme au visage bandé.

\- Si tu es réellement Cremer avec lequel j'ai travaillé sur Regalus 3, à la mise au point d'une race de blé capable de résister à leur tempête de feu, tu sais que je suis un altruiste. Je n'aurais jamais créé une telle abomination intentionnellement.

Goel jette un regard à Cremer.

\- Il dit vrai, l'Audric que je connais n'aurait jamais fait ce genre de chose même si sa vie en dépendait.

\- Que faites-vous ici, demande la femme blonde.

\- Je suis sur le point de mettre au point un moyen pour détruire les monstroplantes, mais pour cela je dois me rendre dans un autre secteur de la galaxie. Un vaisseau cargo m'a déposé sur la planète quelques heures avant que vous ne soyez envahi. Je devais juste faire une escale le temps de me procurer une navette.

\- Où devez-vous vous rendre ?

\- Je préfère ne rien vous dire pour votre sécurité.

\- Audric ! Es-tu réellement sur le point de trouver le moyen de détruire ses monstres, demande Cremer en le secouant.

Audric le saisit aux épaules.

\- - J'y suis presque mon vieil ami. J'en suis certain, il me manque encore quelques éléments c'est pour cela que je dois me rendre sur une certaine planète.

\- Je te crois, déclare Cremer avant de se tourner vers Goel. Nous devons l'aider à quitter notre monde.

\- Rien de plus facile, plaisante Goel. Trouvez un vaisseau spatial et le moyen de quitter la planète sans être vu, annonce-t-elle en écartant les bras. Rien de plus facile !

Jal Gorda reprend conscience sur sa chaise de supplice, quand il ouvre les yeux, il découvre Scharfrichter assis face à lui.

\- Vous êtes encore là, constate Jal. Vous allez pouvoir recommencer votre interrogatoire.

\- Avant cela, expliquez-moi pourquoi cet Audric est si important pour les monstroplantes et pourquoi s'il est capturé tout espoir sera perdu ?

\- Vous travaillez pour les monstroplantes et vous l'ignorez ?

\- Je vous l'ai dit, je suis un prisonnier tout comme vous.

\- Audric est celui qui peut détruire les monstroplantes.

\- Vous voulez rire ! Nous avons essayé ma planète, nous n'avons pas pu les vaincre.

\- Audric le peut. Il a déjà réussi à les faire partir de certaines planètes.

\- Impossible, hurle Scharfrichter en se levant.  
\- Je l'ai vu de mes yeux. Je pense qu'il travaille sur un moyen de les éradiquer totalement et rapidement. Il lui faut juste du temps, mais comme il doit se cacher et changer sans arrêt de monde, la mise au point du projet prend du temps.

\- Si seulement c'était vrai !

\- C'est ce que je crois. Mais j'ignore totalement où il se trouve en ce moment, cela fait des mois que je n'ai eu aucune nouvelle. C'est tout ce que je peux vous dire, vous pouvez reprendre votre torture, vous n'obtiendrez rien de plus de moi.

Scharfrichter vient planter ses yeux dans ceux de Jal Gorda.

\- Si ce que vous venez de me dire est la vérité, je suis encore moins enclin à vous torturer que je ne l'étais quand je suis entrée dans cette pièce tout à l'heure.

Sur la planète, les monstroplantes sous formes humanoïdes et véhicules patrouillent et examinent tous les habitants qu'ils croisent. Un Destructor humanoïde brandi le portait d'Audric à tous ceux qu'il examine.

\- Vous n'auriez pas vu cet homme ? Il y a une forte récompense, ajoute-t-il.

Tout partout, la population est terrorisée.

\- Moi ! Moi, je l'ai vu, crie un homme grassouillet chauve avec des vêtements en lambeaux.

Destructor se dirige vers l'homme et lui montre l'affichette.

\- C'est bien lui ?

\- Oui.

\- Et où est-il ?

\- Il est venu dans mon hangar et tout a été détruit, il ne me reste plus rien.

Un Carnivor humanoïde fait un geste de la main à son collègue pour lui dire que ce doit être un dingue en pleine divagation qu'il interroge.

\- Vous m'entendez ! J'ai tout perdu, insiste l'homme en secouant le Destructor.

\- Oui, oui, j'ai compris, répond le monstroplante en envoyant, d'un geste brusque, rouler l'homme à plusieurs mètres.

Diskor est assis sur son trône végétal, il tapote nerveusement du bout des doigts sur les accoudoirs.

\- Alors ! Avez-vous mis la main sur ce maudit Audric ?

\- Nous ne l'avons pas encore trouvé, répond Carnivor.

\- Il doit se terrer dans un trou ! Faites venir du renfort. Prenez ces nouvelles monstroplantes écloses sur la planète 3249. Nous verrons ainsi leur efficacité.

\- À vos ordres, mais cela va prendre plusieurs jours pour les faire venir ici.

\- J'en suis parfaitement conscient, tonne Diskor.

\- Bien maître. Que devons-nous faire de Jal Gorda ?

\- Jal Gorda ? Ah oui, qu'il retourne dans sa cellule ainsi que Scharfrichter. Je n'ai plus besoin d'eux pour le moment. Audric ne peut pas nous échapper.

Une dizaine de monstroplantes pénètrent dans la salle d'interrogatoire. Scharfrichter se retourne vers eux à leur entrée.

\- Que faites-vous là ? Je n'ai pas fini, annonce-t-il.

\- Nous suivons les ordres de Diskor, répond un Ko Cruise.

\- Qui sont ?

\- De vous reconduire dans vos cellules.

\- Mais je n'ai encore obtenu aucune information, proteste Scharfrichter.

\- C'est inutile. Audric est localisé, ce n'est qu'une question de temps.

Jal Gorda est saisi par deux Carnivors.

\- Que devient la promesse faite par le seigneur Diskor, demande Scharfrichter.

\- Je l'ignore. Je dois juste vous reconduire en prison.

Scharfrichter est à son tour saisi par des monstroplantes. Il croise le regard de Jal Gorda qui est tiré vers le couloir.

\- Je vous avais prévenu, réussit-il à crier avant d'être sorti de force.

Dans la cachette souterraine de la résistance, Goel, Audric et Cremer ainsi que d'autres membres de la résistance sont debout autour d'une table sur laquelle est étalé un plan de la ville. Sur ce plan sont indiqués les emplacements des monstroplantes.

\- Les plantes contrôlent complètement la surface de la ville, constate Goel.

\- Il n'y a donc aucun moyen pour que je fuie, demande Audric.

\- Je n'ai pas dit cela. Le réseau souterrain peut nous conduire pratiquement où nous voulons, mais il ne débouche pas dans un spatiodrome. Et d'après ce que nous constatons, les monstroplantes ont pris le contrôle de tous.

\- Je vois, fait Audric en caressant son menton. Même si j'arrive à voler une navette sur l'un de ces ports spatiaux, il y a de fortes chances que je sois abattu au moment du décollage.

\- Nous nous occuperons de faire une diversion le temps pour vous de fuir la planète.

\- Je ne peux pas vous demander ça. Vous risquez d'avoir de nombreuse perte.

\- Nous connaissons les risques, sinon nous ne serions pas dans la résistance.

\- Nous ne pouvons pas surgir dans un spatiodrome au hasard sans être sûrs de trouver un vaisseau ou une navette en état de fonctionnement, remarque Cremer.

\- Oui, lance Audric. Il est possible que les monstroplantes aient mis hors d'usage tous les moyens de transports qui ne sont pas à eu.

\- Ou simplement, vider leurs réservoirs pour éviter toutes évasions, ajoute Goel.

\- Nous voici dans une impasse, déclare Audric.

\- Peut-être pas, lance un vieil homme tout rabougri.

Tous les regards se portent vers l'ancien.

\- Que veux-tu dire Alstor, demande Goel avec espoir.

Le vieil homme lève sa canne et désigne un point sur la carte avant de répondre.

\- Il reste le vieux dépôt minier. Je suis sûr qu'il y a des vieilles navettes cargo qui servait au transport du minerai.

\- Peut-être, mais cela fait près de deux siècles qu'il n'est plus utilisé, remarque Goel.

L'ancien pousse un petit rire.

\- Deux siècles par la compagnie minière, confirme Alstor. Mais il sert toujours au contrebandier.

\- Quoi ! Mais tu es sûr de ce que tu avances ?

\- Parfaitement. J'ignore ce qui se trouve précisément en ce moment à l'intérieur, mais je pense que nous trouverons un moyen de transport pour Audric.

\- Et comment le sais-tu ?

Le vieil homme plonge ses yeux dans ceux de Goel avec un sourire en coin.

\- Je n'ai pas toujours été un vieil homme tranquille.

En déclarent cela, Alstor saisi à deux mains le pommeau de sa canne et commence à le dévisser, un objet en tombe. Goel se baisse pour le ramasser, il s'agit d'une chaîne avec un pendentif portant un étrange symbole.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est, demande la femme.

\- Je vous montre cela pour prouver mes dires. C'est le médaillon de la guilde des pirates.

\- Bien, dans ce cas, allons explorer ce dépôt !

\- Un instant !

Goel se retourne vers Alstor.

\- Un problème ?

\- Le dépôt est certainement rempli de piège posé par les contrebandiers.

\- Nous serons prudents.

\- Non, ce ne sera pas suffisant. Vous aurez besoin de mon médaillon pour les désactiver sans danger.

La femme tend la main.

\- Et de moi, ajoute Alstor.

Goel est surprise.

\- Voyons, à ton âge, sans vouloir te vexer tu vas nous ralentir. Prête-nous ton médaillon.

\- Je le voudrais bien, mais c'est impossible.

La femme serre ses mains sur ses hanches.

\- Pourquoi donc, tu n'as pas confiance en nous.

\- Ce n'est pas ça, mais le médaillon est codé pour ne fonctionner qu'avec son propriétaire.

\- Un codage biologique, demande Audric.

\- Quelque chose dans ce genre, j'avoue que c'est un domaine que je ne connais pas.

\- Bon ! Dans ce cas, Alstor tu vient avec nous. Je vais prendre des hommes en plus s'il a besoin de te soutenir.

Audric fait un pas en avant, Goel le regarde avec autorité.

\- Non, vous vous restez ici. Je ne veux prendre aucun risque, vous êtes trop précieux. Nous allons juste explorer le dépôt pour le moment. Si nous découvrons des choses utiles, nous mettrons un plan d'action à notre retour.

\- J'ai compris, répond Audric.

Herc est assis mollement dans le siège du poste de pilotage de Gloire de l'Univers. La tête appuyée sur sa main gauche, de l'autre, il lance un objet dans les aires. Il manque son coup et l'objet tombe par terre et se met à rouler sur le sol. Oon le ramasse, il s'agit d'une chaîne avec un médaillon. L'écuyer éternel penche la tête pour observer l'objet.

\- Quel drôle de médaillon.

\- Allez, rapporte-moi ça tête de métal.

Oon s'approche de poste de pilotage avec dans les mains le médaillon, il le tend vers Herc qui se prépare à l'attraper, mais une petite main est plus rapide.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce médaillon, demande Flora.

\- C'est pas vrai, soupire Herc en écartant les mains.

\- Alors, insiste la fillette.

\- C'est un vieux souvenir que j'ai retrouvé au fond d'un tiroir. Voilà, tu es contente ?

Herc tend le bras en direction de Flora.

\- Cela vient d'une femme ? Une ancienne amoureuse ?

\- Un interrogatoire maintenant. En quoi ça te regarde ma petite tulipe ? Tu ne vas pas me faire une crise de jalousie quand même ?

\- Alors là ! Tu en as trop dit ou pas assez, rétorque Flora en souriant.

\- J'en ai assez, soupire le marin des tempêtes en se rasseyant. Alors pour te répondre, oui et… non.

\- Oui et non, s'étonne Flora en plongeant son regard dans celui du marin.

\- Oui, cela vient d'une femme. Et non ce n'était pas une amoureuse, mais la chef des pirates qui me l'a remise. Ce médaillon est ou était le symbole de mon appartenance à la guilde des pirates.

Flora donne à Herc le médaillon, aussitôt il le passe à son cou avant de le glisser sous ses vêtements.

\- Tu vois, ce n'est rien d'autre qu'un souvenir d'un temps lointain, ajoute Herc.

\- C'est Morgana* qui te l'a donné ? (*voir épisode 8)

\- Alors ça ma petite orchidée, cela ne te regarde pas, rétorque Herc en lui faisant une pichenette sur le front.

Flora le regarde en faisant la moue.

Les résistants circulent dans les conduits souterrains. Goel s'immobilise et consulte sa carte puis lève la tête.

\- Si le plan est bon, cette bouche devrait se situer à une cinquantaine de mètres du vieux dépôt.

La femme jette un regard au vieux Alstor qui a tenu le rythme tout le long du chemin. Le vieil homme lui adresse un sourire avant de lancer.

\- Je ne suis pas aussi décrépie que j'en ai l'air.

La femme regarde son groupe avant de désigner un homme.

\- Yan, monte et regarde si le chemin est libre.

Un jeune homme s'avance, il saisit un des barreaux scellés dans le mur et se met à gravir l'échelle. Une fois en haut, il pousse le plus doucement possible une lourde plaque. Il la lève de quelques centimètres, juste assez pour pouvoir observer les alentours.

\- Alors, demande Goel au pied de l'échelle.

\- Aucune trace de monstroplante.

\- Dans ce cas, ne perdons pas de temps.

Yan pousse la plaque et le petit groupe de résistant, composé d'une dizaine de personnes, grimpe l'échelle. Le vieil Alstor gravit les barreaux aussi facilement que les jeunes. Une fois tous à l'air libre, ils remettent la plaque en place avant de filer vers l'entrepôt abandonné. Ils se plaquent contre le mur.

\- Il faut que nous trouvions un accès, fait Goel.

\- Il y a une porte à environ cinq mètres, annonce Yan.

\- Bien. Voyons si nous pouvons la forcer.

Le groupe avance, une fois à la porte, Yan tourne la poignée.

\- Elle est verrouillée, annonce-t-il.

\- Tu penses pouvoir l'ouvrir ?

Le jeune homme observe la serrure.

\- Ça devrait ne pas poser de problème.

\- Laissez-moi faire, lance Alstor en s'avançant avec son pendentif à la main.

Yan lance à regard interrogateur à Goel, celle-ci lui fait un hochement de tête affirmatif. Le jeune homme s'écarte pendant que le vieillard se met à tâter les contours de la porte.

\- Cela m'étonnerait que la clé soit cachée à côté, murmure Yan.

\- Silence, rétorque le vieil homme.

Au même moment un léger clic se fait entendre.

\- Voilà, j'ai trouvé ce que je cherchais, annonce Alstor.

Il tâtonne encore quelques secondes avant qu'une trappe surgisse dans le mur.

\- Maudite arthrite, mes doigts ne sont plus aussi souples.

Il plaque son médaillon dans la trappe et une seconde plus tard un bruit de serrure se fait entendre. Alstor saisit la poignée et la porte s'ouvre, il regarde le groupe avec un large sourire.

\- Quand je vous disais que je vous serais utile.

Les résistants s'engouffrent dans l'ouverture.

\- Soyez prudent, lance le vieil homme. Je n'ai débloqué que l'entrée, il doit encore y avoir des systèmes de protection actifs.

\- Vous savez où ils se trouvent, demande Goel.

\- Il y a au moins vingt ans que je ne suis pas venu ici, mais je peux vous aider à les trouver.

Dans la cachette de la résistance, Audric regarde autour de lui. Les personnes présentes ne semblent pas s'intéresser à lui, il sort de sa veste un livre avec une couverture en vieux cuir qu'il pose sur la table. Il l'ouvre puis en dépit une vieille carte stellaire.

\- Je veux me rendre ici, marmonne-t-il. Donc, il faut que je trouve la planète où je suis sur cette vieille carte pour calculer ma trajectoire. Voyons voire si je trouve des points de repère.

Alstor remet son pendentif autour de son cou, il a les traits fatigués.

\- Voilà, je crois que tous les pièges sont désactivés, annonce-t-il.

\- Comment vous sentez-vous, demande Goel inquiète.

\- Je ne serais pas contre de m'asseoir cinq minutes.

\- Aucun problème, déclare la femme avant de se tourner vers les autres résistants.

\- Commencez à fouiller, voyez si vous trouvez quelque chose qui puisse nous servir.

Pendant se temps, le vieux rabougri c'est assis sur une caisse. Goel s'installe à côté de lui.

\- Je peux savoir pourquoi vous nous aidez, questionne-t-elle.

\- Je n'aime pas ces maudites plantes !

Goel pousse un léger rire.

\- Comme nous tous, mais il doit bien avoir une autre raison.

\- La liberté, répond le vieil homme avec une voix remplie d'émotion.

\- La liberté ?

\- Quand j'étais plus jeune, j'étais un pirate, un contrebandier. Je faisais cela, car je voulais être libre de faire ce que je voulais. Mais très vite, je me suis aperçu que ma liberté avait un prix, l'obéissance à la guilde. Je ne voulais pas être enfermé dans un travail routinier et perdre ma liberté, mais en fin de compte c'est un peu ce qui s'est passé avec la guilde. Nous devions sans arrêt voler, détrousser pour survivre, c'était le prix de notre liberté. Je ne regrette pas ma vie, je referais la même chose si c'était à refaire, car j'y ai vécu des tas d'aventures. Mais nous n'avons jamais oppressé les gens, une fois notre larcin effectué, nous disparaissions sans laisser de morts sur notre passage. Il est bien arrivé une ou deux fois d'avoir fait des blessés graves, mais sans risque pour leur vie. Nous nous sommes toujours attaqués au riche et jamais à des pauvres. Alors que ces monstroplantes envahissent et détruisent tout sur leur passage.

\- Je crois comprendre. Vous n'avez pas de famille ?

\- Ma famille c'était la guilde. Mais j'ai fondé une vraie famille il y a longtemps, après avoir quitté la guilde des pirates. Ils sont tous morts maintenant, sauf un petit-fils qui ignore mon existence.

\- Alors comment savez-vous que vous avez un petit-fils ?

\- Disons que j'ai pu suivre sa vie grâce à mes contacts de la guilde.

\- Et que fait-il ?

\- Je l'ignore, je n'ai plus aucune information depuis que ces plantes monstrueuses ont commencé à envahir la galaxie. Je sais qu'il a fait partie un temps de la guilde, puis qu'il l'a quitté pour être militaire durant quelque temps avant de devenir mercenaire. Après quelque temps, il a choisi de devenir honnête et d'être transporteur.

\- Est-il toujours en vie ?

\- Je l'espère. Si un jour vous entendez parler d'un marin des tempêtes, vous penserez à moi.

\- Je suis certaine que vous le verrez un jour quand les monstroplantes auront disparu.

\- Vu mon age, je ne suis pas certain de voir ce jour, mais je crois en cet Audric. Je souhaite qu'il soit réellement sur le point de trouver le moyen de les détruire.

Yan surgit à moitié essoufflée.

\- Que se passe-t-il, demande Goel avec inquiétude.

\- Nous avons découvert plusieurs navettes cargo, mais elles ne sont pas en état de voler, annonce le jeune homme.

\- Bien, lance Alstor en s'étirant avant de se lever. Allons voir cela de près.

Le vieil homme s'appuie sur sa canne et se dirige vers Yan. Goel esquisse un sourire en le regardant s'éloigner en claudiquant. La femme se lève à son tour et vient les rejoindre.

Le groupe de résistant se trouve dans un hangar où se trouvent quatre navettes cargo.

\- C'est tout ce que nous avons trouvé, annonce Yan. Elles sont loin d'être en brillant état.

Alstor commence à faire le tour des navettes.

\- Je vois, fait Goel songeuse.

Les navettes sont recouvertes de rouilles et de saleté. Des plaques de leurs coques sont disjointes, des câbles pendent à certains endroits. Sur l'une d'elles, les tuyères sont carrément tombées.

\- Il est possible d'en remettre une en état, demande la femme.

\- Aucune idée.

\- Si je me rappelle bien mes cours d'histoire, intervient un résistant. Ce type de navettes cargo avaient un faible rayon d'action, elles servaient juste à faire le transport entre la surface et les vaisseaux en orbite.

\- Donc cela ne servira à rien. Audric est coincé sur notre planète, constate Goel.

\- Ça fera l'affaire, lance Alstor en surgissant d'une navette.

\- De quoi parlez-vous ?

\- D'un moyen de transport pour cet Audric.

\- Vous pensez faire voler une de ces navettes, s'étonne Yan.

\- Il me faudra au moins une dizaine de personnes, continue le vieil homme en ignorant la remarque. Avez-vous dans vos rangs deux ou trois bons mécaniciens et deux spécialistes en soudure ?

\- Je dois pouvoir trouver cela, répond Goel.

\- Parfait ! Alors dans trois à quatre jours vous aurez une navette en état de vol avec un large rayon d'action, affirme Alstor en descendant de la navette.

\- Vous êtes sérieux ?

\- Croyez-moi, dans la guilde, ma spécialité était la récupération et remise en état des épaves. Et j'en ai refait voler en pire état que celle-là, déclare-t-il en passant une main affectueuse sur la coque de la navette. Nous prendrons tout ce dont nous aurons besoin sur les trois autres.

Le visage de Goel s'éclaire d'un large sourire.

\- Mais il reste un problème et pas des moindres hélas, annonce Alstor.

\- Lequel, questionne la femme de nouveau inquiète.

\- Ces navettes fonctionnent au Xirganium liquide. Cela fait près que quatre-vingts ans que ce carburant n'est plus produit. Même en récupérant ce qui reste dans les réservoirs des autres navettes et en le filtrant, je doute qu'elle ne parcoure pas plus d'une année-lumière.

\- Une année-lumière, répète Goel. J'ignore où veut se rendre Audric, mais toutes les planètes dans un rayon d'une année sont sous le contrôle des monstroplantes d'après ce que nous savons.

\- Vous savez dans quoi était stocké le Xirganium liquide, demande Yan.

\- Attendez que je me rappelle, dit Alstor. Quelques conteneurs sont passés dans mes mains, mais ça remonte à si loin. Pourquoi ?

\- Un peu plus loin, il y a un entrepôt avec plein de barils rouges…

\- Vert et or, demande le vieil homme.

\- Euh, oui, mais les couleurs ne sont plus très fraîches, je peux me tromper.

Alstor attrape Yan par le bras.

\- Allez jeune homme, montrez-moi ça !

Le reste des résistants leur emboîte le pas. Après quelques instants, ils arrivent dans un entrepôt rempli de barils. Alstor lâche le bras du jeune homme et se baisse pour frotter avec sa main un des barils.

\- C'est bien ça, s'écrit le vieillard en se redressant avec sa main recouverte de crasse.

Il tape avec le bout de sa canne le baril.

\- Il est plein, annonce-t-il avant de lever sa canne pour compter les barils. Rien qu'avec ce que je viens de compter, il y a de quoi faire le plein des quatre navettes.

\- Tout n'est pas perdu alors, demande Goel.

\- Non, mais il va me falloir du monde en plus, annonce le vieil homme. Il va falloir retourner tous ses barils avant de les ouvrir et de filtrer leur contenu, car depuis le temps, il doit y avoir plein d'impuretés qui se sont formées.

\- Vous aurez tout le monde nécessaire, même si je dois demander de l'aide à d'autre groupe de résistant.

\- Bien, je vais vous faire une liste de matériel dont j'ai besoin. Nous pourrons commencer demain dès la première heure si vous me procurez tout le nécessaire.

Jayce est dans la soute de gloire de l'univers, il se trouve à bord de son véhicule, Forcair, sur lequel il effectue une vérification de routine. Soudain, il remarque une étrange lueur qui se reflète sur le tableau de bord, il en cherche la source autour de lui avant de remarquer que la lueur provient de sous ses vêtements. Jayce tire sur la chaîne de son pendentif, quand il le sort, il croit voir un bref instant la racine briller. Il regarde de plus près, mais la racine ne scintille pas.

\- Est-ce que j'ai eu une hallucination ? Où la racine à réagir à celle de mon père ?

Jayce fixe son pendentif. Gillian arrive à ses côtés.

\- Que t'arrive-t-il mon garçon ?

\- J'ai cru que la racine s'est mise à briller un court instant.

\- Ah bon ?

Le vieux magicien ajuste ses lunettes avant de fixer le pendentif.

\- En tout cas, elle ne brille pas en ce moment.

\- J'ai sûrement rêvé.

\- Possible.

\- Que voulait tu Gillian ?

\- Ah oui ! Je venais voir si tu avais la clef Tryponométrique.

\- Je ne m'en suis pas servi depuis plusieurs jours.

\- Bon ça ne fait rien.

Le vieux magicien lève sa canne et commence une incantation, un instant plus tard, l'outil apparaît dans sa main libre.

\- Voilà, je vais pouvoir finir, annonce Gillian.

Dans un autre secteur du vaisseau, un bruit de chute suivi d'une canalisation qui éclate.

\- Par toutes les comètes de la ceinture d'astéroïde de Jalenne, hurle Herc. Pourquoi la clef a disparu de mes mains ! C'est quoi cette sorcellerie. Gillian !

Le groupe de résistant est de retour du vieux dépôt minier, à leur entrée dans la pièce, Audric se lève. Goel se dirige vers lui.

\- Alors, questionne Audric avec inquiétude.

\- Je crains que vous deviez rester en notre compagnie.

Le visage d'Audric s'assombrit.

\- Encore quelques jours, le temps qu'Alstor remette en marche une de ses navettes cargo.

Audric redresse la tête.

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Oui, répond Goel en souriant avant de se tourner vers le vieillard. Remettez-moi la liste de tout ce dont vous avez besoin.

\- Il me faut juste du papier et un crayon et je vous fais cela immédiatement, rétorque Alstor en s'asseyant à une table.

\- Merci, fait Audric ému. Merci à tous pour votre aide, lance-t-il à tous ceux se trouvant dans la pièce.

\- Débarrassez-nous de ces mauvaises herbes une bonne foi pour tout, c'est tout ce que l'on vous demande, rétorque Goel. Bon cette liste ça vient ? Que je vois si je dois contacter les autres !

\- Contactez les autres, répète Audric.

\- Vous ne croyez quand même pas que nous sommes le seul groupe de résistant sur toute la planète !

Le lendemain matin, le vieux dépôt minier grouille de monde. Le vieux Alstor, portant un sac sur le coté d'où dépasse des feuilles, donne ses instructions, il passe du hangar à navette eu dépôt de carburant.

\- Maniez ces barils avec précaution ! On ne sait pas depuis combien de temps ils sont entreposés ici.

Une fois sa phrase achevée, il retourne vers les navettes.

\- Ils sont où les rois du chalumeau !?

Deux hommes s'avancent.

\- C'est vous ?

\- Oui, répondent les deux hommes.

Le vieillard sort de son sac en bandoulière un schéma qu'il tend aux hommes.

\- Voilà, vous allez me découper cette pièce et vous vous en servirez pour obstruer la soute une fois qu'elle sera complètement vidée et que nous aurons fini de détourner tous les circuits électriques.

L'un des hommes prend le plan et l'observe.

\- Cela représente une sacrée taille. Où voulez-vous qu'on trouve une plaque de métal de cette taille ?

Le vieillard lève les yeux.

\- Vous n'avez cas découper les grandes portes de séparation des entrepôts, répond Alstor.

\- Nous serons obligés de la souder en plusieurs parties, sinon il sera impossible de la rentrer la soute.

\- Non en un seul bloc ! Nous ouvrions les portes de la soute, si je ne me suis pas trompé dans les mesures cela passe. Après vous souderez les portes intérieures et extérieures de la soute. Attention, une fois souder tout devra être absolument étanche !

Les deux soudeurs s'éloignent.

\- Souder complètement la soute, mais que compte-t-il faire, demande l'un des deux hommes.

\- Moi, je fais ce qu'on nous dit de faire, répond le second.

Au loin, le vieillard tonne des instructions.

\- Démontez-moi l'une de ces tuyères pour la remonter sur la navette.

Audric est pratiquement le seul dans la cachette de la résistance, il ne reste qu'un groupe d'une dizaine d'enfants avec lui. Pour s'occuper et pour distraire les enfants, il a construit un automate rudimentaire avec des pièces glanées par-ci par-là. L'automate ressemble grossièrement à un pantin aux membres allongés. Les enfants sont en admiration devant le jouet qui clignote et qui émet des bruits stridents.

Goel entre dans la pièce alors que les enfants rient aux éclats. Elle remarque l'automate puis regarde Audric.

\- Je croyais que vous étiez biologiste !

\- J'ai quelques connaissances d'en d'autres domaines, répond simplement Audric.

L'homme se lève pour s'éloigner du groupe d'enfant.

\- Alors, vous avez obtenu l'aide des autres groupes de résistants, questionne-t-il.

\- Ce n'a pas été simple. Certains doutent de vous.

\- Je comprends.

\- Mais au vu des moyens déployés par ces maudites plantes, ils ont tous accepté de nous aider. Il ne reste plus qu'à mettre au point un plan d'action.

Dans le palais des monstroplantes, le seigneur Diskor est visiblement nerveux. Chose extrêmement rare, le premier des monstroplantes fait les cent pas dans la salle du trône.

\- Où se trouve ce satané Audric ! Je sens qu'il est tout près ! Et pourtant, mes troupes n'arrivent pas à lui mettre le grappin dessus ! Quelles bandes d'incapables, lance-t-il en brandissant un poing dans les airs. Si cela continu, je devrais aller le chercher moi-même !

Diskor retrouve rapidement son calme quand il entend la porte de la salle s'ouvrir. Carnivor sur sa forme humanoïde s'approche.

\- Maître, je viens vous avertir que les racines provenant de la planète 3249 viennent d'arrivée.

\- Parfait, sourit Diskor. Que les racines éclosent immédiatement, j'ai hâte de voir les nouvelles capacités de ses soldats améliorés.

\- A vos ordres seigneur.

\- Audric, l'étau se resserre ! Dans peu de temps tu seras entre mes mains, déclare Diskor avant d'éclater de rire.

Des racines, provenant de la planète 3249, sortent des bourgeons qui grossissent rapidement et se transforment en fleurs d'où coule une boule visqueuse. Dans cette boule apparaissent un cerveau, des poumons, des yeux et un système nerveux. La boule grossit en changeant de forme au rythme d'un cœur qui bat. Elle devient opaque pour laisser place à un monstroplante sous sa forme de véhicule. La nouvelle race de monstroplante à la même forme que l'ancienne, la seule différence visible est la couleur. En effet, elle n'est pas bleutée et gris acier, mais complètement noire sauf pour les parties végétales.

Diskor observe l'éclosion par télépathie depuis son trône.

\- Bientôt, grâce à cette nouvelle race, je serais le maître absolu de l'univers !

La nouvelle espèce de monstroplante se met à parcourir la ville sans ménagement. L'un d'eux, un TerrorTank renverse un homme grassouillet et chauve avec des vêtements à moitié brûlés. Le monstroplante sous sa forme de véhicule fait demi-tour pour venir se planter devant lui.

\- Hé ! Tu ne peux pas regarder où tu vas, lance d'une voix menaçante le Terrortank.

\- Perdu. J'ai tout perdu. Tout cassé, bredouille l'homme chauve.

\- Que racontes-tu ?

\- Tout cassé, tout perdu.

\- Oh ! Tu m'agaces !

Le Terrortank vise l'homme avec son canon et tir dessus puis il part rejoindre son groupe qui l'attendait un peu plus loin.

Diskor n'a pas perdu une miette de la scène.

\- Parfait, parfait, jubile le seigneur des plantes monstrueuses. Ils sont plus résistants, mais aussi plus agressifs ! Les jours de la force lumière sont comptés, annonce-t-il en éclatant de rire.

Goel est en grande discussion, avec d'autres résistants, autour d'une table sur laquelle est exposé un plan de la ville quand un homme vient lui parler à l'oreille.

\- Quoi, s'exclame la femme. Vous en êtes certain, insiste-t-elle en se levant.

L'homme confirme d'un hochement de tête.

\- Trouvez-moi Audric !

\- Je suis là, que se passe-t-il ?

Audric apparaît avec à ses côtés une fillette qui le tient par la main. Goel s'avance vers lui.

\- Je viens d'apprendre que les monstroplantes ont reçu du renfort.

\- Cela perturbe votre plan pour mon départ ?

\- Nous l'ignorons encore. Il semblerait que ces monstroplantes soient différentes des autres.

\- Différente ? Que voulez-vous dire ?

\- Apparemment, elles n'auraient pas la même couleur.

\- Ca alors ! Il faut que je voie cela de mes propres yeux ! Qu'est-ce que manigance Diskor.

\- Un instant, fait Goel en levant la main. Un chef de groupe m'a appris durant la réunion, qu'une immense installation était brusquement apparue hier non loin de la ville.

\- Une immense installation… Avec une grande sphère et des tours ?

Goel se tourne vers la table, une femme lui confirme que la description est conforme.

\- Cela veut dire que Diskor a fait le déplacement jusqu'ici, lâche Audric.

\- Le seigneur est là en personne, nous allons nous faire un plaisir de nous frotter à lui.

\- Ne prenez pas trop de risque pour moi. Contentez-vous de me faire quitter la planète, dès que je serais partie, il y a fort à parier que Diskor partira à son tour.

\- Nous verrons bien.

\- Quelqu'un peut me montrer ces nouveaux monstroplantes ?

Goel fait un signe de la main, l'homme qui est venu lui parler à l'oreille s'approche.

\- Voici Falko, il va vous conduire où il les a vus.

Puis elle se tourne vers l'homme.

\- Ne prends aucun risque, tâchez de rester à bonne distance pour ne pas vous faire voir, ajoute-t-elle.

\- Je serais prudent, répond Fako.

\- Alors, ne perdons pas de temps, déclare Audric.

Les deux hommes se dirigent vers l'une des sorties de la cachette.

Falko soulève une plaque d'égout et jette un regard, puis remet la plaque en place avant de regarder en bas de l'échelle.

\- Nous devons aller à la prochaine, annonce-t-il.

L'homme redescend avant de s'enfoncer dans un conduit suivi par Audric. Les deux hommes marchent en silence durant un instant avant que Falko ne remonte à une échelle fixée dans le conduit. Il reste quelques secondes en haut puis redescend.

\- Ils sont en haut à une cinquantaine de mètres sur la droite, murmure-t-il à Audric. Soyez prudent. J'ai laissé la plaque ouverte, pensez à la remettre en place avant de redescendre.

Audric acquiesce d'un hochement de tête avant de gravir les échelons. Une fois au sommet, il voit la nouvelle espèce de monstroplante.

\- Ca alors, murmure-t-il. Leurs formes sont identiques aux précédentes en effet, mais ils sont tous sombres. Pourquoi ? Est-ce juste une mutation dans leur couleur ? Où cela affecte d'autres gênes ? S'il y a une grande mutation dans leurs gênes, cela va m'obliger à revoir tous mes travaux.

Audric fouille dans ses poches, il finit par trouver une paire de jumelles électronique.

\- Il faut que je voie ça de plus près.

Grâce aux jumelles, il voit un peu plus de détails.

\- Si seulement je pouvais effectuer un prélèvement, soupir-t-il. Est-ce une évolution naturelle ou une manipulation effectuée par Diskor ? Et dans quel but ?

Audric reste de longtemps à observer ces nouveaux types de monstroplantes, dehors la lumière du jour commence à décliner. Il sent qu'on le tire par le pied. Il baisse la tête en direction de Falko.

\- Quoi ?

\- Nous devons rentrer, il se fait tard.

\- Oui, vous avez raison.

Audric remet en place la plaque avant de descendre.

Audric et Falko arrivent à la cachette, ils sont accueillis par Goel.

\- Ah ! Vous voilà ! On commençait à se faire du souci pour vous, annonce-t-elle.

\- C'est ma faute, déclare Audric. J'étais tellement absorbé dans l'observation de ces monstroplantes que j'ai perdu la notion du temps.

\- L'important est que vous soyez revenu. Nous vous avons gardé à manger.

\- Hé hé, lance Alstor en entrant dans la pièce. Le scientifique est revenu !

Le vieillard s'approche d'Audric.

\- Si tout se passe bien vous pourrez partir après-demain, annonce le vieux rabougri.

\- Vraiment ?

Le vieillard sourit.

\- J'ai fait ma part de travail, alors promettez-moi de trouver rapidement le désherbant pour détruire ces mauvaises herbes !

\- Je vous le promets.

\- Bien ! Demain redémarrage des moteurs et test ! Ça fait quand même deux cents ans qu'ils n'ont pas fonctionné.

Oon est tout seul dans le poste de pilotage de Gloire de l'Univers, celui-ci est en pilotage automatique, car ils sont tous en train de dormir. Soudain le vaisseau se met à trembler.

\- Houlà ! Mais… qu'est-ce qui se passe, s'exclame l'écuyer éternel.

Les vibrations s'intensifient, Oon a du mal à rester debout. Une déflagration retentit qui fait bondir le vaisseau avant que tout s'immobilise.

\- Une attaque ? J'espère que ce n'est pas de ma faute, pleurniche l'écuyer.

Herc dormait dans sa cabine, il rêvait à une montagne d'or quand l'explosion l'a sorti de son sommeil. Il s'est habillé rapidement avant de se précipiter sur la passerelle.

\- Je n'ai touché à rien, signal Oon au capitaine quand il surgit.

\- Pousse-toi tête de métal, fait Herc en bondissant sur son siège.

Ses doigts virevoltent sur la console.

\- C'est bien ce que je craignais, nous sommes à l'arrêt complet !

Le reste de la force lumière surgit dans le poste de pilotage, visiblement pas très réveiller.

\- Que se passe-t-il, demande Jayce.

\- Nous sommes à l'arrêt, au milieu de nulle part, annonce Herc.

\- Et pourquoi donc, marin des tempêtes ?

\- L'alimentation en combustible s'est rompue.

\- Comment est-ce arrivé , demande Gillian.

Herc saute de son siège et vient se planter devant le magicien.

\- Cela ne serait peut-être pas arrivé si un sorcier à la noix n'avait pas fait disparaître ma clef Tryponomètrique de mes mains, déclare-t-il.

\- Je suis navré Herc. J'avoue que j'ai fait une légère erreur dans mon incantation. De plus, j'ignorais que toi aussi tu possédais ce genre de clef.

\- Mais bien sur. C'est vrai qu'une clef Tryponomètrique est inutile sur un vaisseau !

\- Inutile de vous disputer, intervient Jayce. Herc, allons voir les dégâts.

\- Tu as raison gamin. J'espère que j'aurais tout le nécessaire en stock. Sinon préparez-vous à faire du stop, lance le pirate avant de sortir.

Jayce se met à courir pour le rejoindre.

\- Si ce n'est qu'un problème mécanique, je retourne me coucher, décide Flora en baillant.

\- Tu as raison ma petite, je vais en faire autant, annonce Gillian.

Oon reste seul sur la passerelle.

\- Et moi, qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire ?

Herc examine la conduite qui s'est rompue.

\- Alors, demande Jayce.

\- Ce n'est pas trop grave, répond le pirate. Mais y'a au moins deux jours de travail.

\- Gillian et moi nous t'aiderons.

\- Laisse le vieux sorcier où il est ! Il a déjà assez fait de dégât comme cela. Mais je veux bien que tu m'assistes.

\- Nous ferons comme tu le veux.

\- Y'à intérêt ! C'est quand même mon vaisseau, rétorque Herc en faisant un clin d'œil en direction du jeune homme.

Le lendemain matin, Audric cherche Goel dans la cachette.

\- Goel ! Je vous cherchais.

\- Qu'y a-t-il ?

\- J'aimerais retourner observer cette nouvelle race de monstroplante. Si cela ne vous dérange pas évidemment.

La femme semble hésiter.

\- Est-ce bien nécessaire, demande-t-elle.

\- J'aimerais les étudier un peu plus et prendre des notes, cela peut m'aider pour mettre au point ce… désherbant que me demande Alstor.

\- Bien, répond Goel en souriant tout en cherchant quelqu'un du regard. Falko ! Tu accompagneras Audric dans son observation et fais bien attention qu'il ne commette aucune imprudence.

\- Merci, dit le scientifique.

\- Bon, soupir Falko. Attendez-moi ici, je vais chercher des provisions, car on va sûrement y passer la journée.

Audric a repris son poste d'observation de la veille. La première chose qu'il remarque est la teinte des nouveaux monstroplantes. Ils ne sont plus noirs, ils sont devenus gris foncé.

\- Étrange. Qu'est-ce que cela peut bien signifier.

Pratiquement au même moment, assis sur son trône végétal, Diskor se fait la même remarque.

\- Qu'arrive-t-il aux monstroplantes venues de 3249 ?

\- Je l'ignore, répond Carnivor sous sa forme humanoïde. Ceux qui sont restés sur la planète n'ont pas subi ce changement.

\- Quelle est la raison de ce changement ?

\- Nous ne le savons pas pour le moment seigneur.

\- Alors, ne reste pas là ! Va me trouver quelqu'un qui pourra me répondre.

\- Tout de suite maître.

\- Je ne suis entouré que d'imbécile !

\- Vous êtes près, demande Alstor.

Dans le vieux dépôt minier, tout le monde retient son souffle, car on se prépare à remettre en route les moteurs de la navette antédiluvienne.

Le vieillard observe la navette puis regarde l'homme qui se tient dans le poste de pilotage. Celui-ci lève un pouce.

\- Advienne que pourra, lance Alstor en levant une main.

Le pilote appui sur le bouton de mise en route. Une seconde de silence et d'angoisse s'écoule avant qu'une détonation secoue le dépôt, suivi d'une seconde puis d'une troisième avant d'entendre un ronronnement régulier.

\- Il fallait juste que les moteurs s'éclaircissent la voix, lance le vieillard fier de son œuvre. Maintenant, laissons les tournées au ralenti quelques heures pour les décrasser.

Les déflagrations se sont entendues dans une bonne partie de la ville. Les monstroplantes se mettent en mouvement pour en chercher la source.

Audric remarque que la nouvelle espèce est légèrement plus lente à se mettre en mouvement que l'original.

\- C'est quoi ces explosions, demande Falko du bas de l'échelle.

\- Aucune idée. Ce n'est pas une action de la résistance ?

\- Dans ce cas, je n'en suis pas informé.

Une femme court dans le dépôt minier, quand elle aperçoit Alstor, elle se met à hurler.

\- Les monstroplantes arrivent !

\- Quoi !? Vite, coupez les moteurs ! Que tout le monde reste silencieux et calme !

Les propulseurs de la navette s'éteignent.

\- J'espère qu'ils repartiront sans faire autant de bruit, bougonne le vieux rabougri.

Herc est recouvert de crasse, il est assis à califourchon sur un gros conduit.

\- Hey ! Jayce ! Tu peux me passer la scie laser ?

Le jeune homme sort d'une trappe de maintenance aussi sale que son compagnon.

\- Laquelle veux-tu ? La petite ou la grande ?

\- La grande.

Jayce fouille dans la caisse à outils un instant avant de trouver l'objet.

Alstor revient dans le hangar à navette en claudiquant.

\- Les mauvaises herbes sont parties. Redémarrons ces moteurs.

Le résistant dans le poste de pilotage appui sur le bouton de mise en route, cette fois-ci, les moteurs se lancent du premier coup sans faire de bruit.

Yan arrive dans la pièce, il se dirige vers le vieillard.

\- Regardez ce que je viens de trouver dans un conteneur.

Le jeune homme exhibe un fusil.

\- Il y a une dizaine de caisse remplie de ça, ajoute-t-il.

Alstor examine le fusil.

\- Il a l'air en bon état, annonce-t-il. Je crois que nous n'allons pas rentrer les mains vides ce soir !

Audric est toujours suspendu à son échelle, il remet en place la plaque avant de descendre. Au pied de l'échelle, Falko s'est endormi. Audric le secoue légèrement. Le jeune homme ronchonne en ouvrant les yeux.

\- Nous pouvons rentrer, annonce Audric.

Falko ouvre les yeux et regarde sa montre.

\- On va encore manquer l'heure du souper, remarque-t-il en se levant.

Quand Audric et Falko reviennent dans la cachette, ils trouvent Goel en grande conversation avec Alstor. Quand le vieillard aperçoit le scientifique, aussitôt il se dirige vers lui.

\- Hey ! Le désherbant est prés ? Car tu pars demain !

\- C'est vrai, demande Audric.

\- Oh que oui !

Goel vient les rejoindre.

\- J'ai vu les autres groupes, annonce-t-elle. Nous serons près pour faire une diversion à 11H00.

\- En plus, nous avons découvert de l'armement de contrebande dans le vieux dépôt, ajoute Alstor.

Herc, toujours aussi sale, sort d'une trappe, il s'essuie le front avec le revers de sa main crasseuse, ce qui fait qu'il se salit encore plus.

\- Je crois que c'est suffisant pour aujourd'hui fiston, annonce-t-il.

Jayce sort d'une autre trappe dans un état proche de son compagnon.

\- J'ai besoin d'une bonne douche, déclare le jeune homme en se redressant.

Audric arrive dans le hangar à navette du vieux dépôt minier en compagnie d'Alstor.

\- Voilà votre billet de sortie, annonce le vieillard en désignant la navette cargo avec l'extrémité de sa canne.

Audric regarde la vieille navette complètement rouillée.

\- Ne vous fiez pas aux apparences, déclare Alstor. Malgré son allure, elle vous mènera où vous le voulez.

Quelqu'un a écrit le mot «espoir» à la peinture fraîche. Audric se retourne vers le vieux brigand.

\- J'ai l'impression que tout ceci vous amuse.

\- Un peu. J'ai l'impression d'avoir rajeuni de quelques années, répond le vieil homme en regardant sa montre. Il ne reste plus beaucoup de temps, grimpons dans la navette, j'ai quelques explications à vous donner.

Les deux hommes pénètrent dans la navette, l'intérieur est spartiate et sombre. Une fois dans le poste de pilotage, Audric s'installe aux commandes.

\- J'ignore où vous allez, fait Alstor. Mais le voyage ne sera pas très confortable. Toutes les commandes sont en état, mais certaines sont un peu grippées, donc il faudra peut-être appuyer plusieurs fois dessus avant qu'elles ne répondent.

\- Je ne vais pas me plaindre. Vous avez tous fait des miracles, fait Audric.

\- Ne vous en faites pas pour la distance que vous devez parcourir. Nous avons soudé et rendu étanche la soute pour la transformer en immense réservoir. Le rayon d'action de la navette a été augmenté de près de 800 pour cent. Avec ça, vous pouvez aller à l'autre bout de l'univers !

\- Je n'en demande pas tant.

\- Allez, bonne route mon gars ! Et débarrasse-nous de ces maudites plantes.

\- Je fais tout pour y arriver.

Le vieillard sort du poste de pilotage, après deux pas il se retourne.

\- Ah oui ! Encore une chose.

Audric tourne la tête.

\- Quoi ?

\- Nous avons rendu étanche la soute pour y mettre du Xirganium liquide.

\- Oui ?

\- Nous sommes certains qu'elle est étanche pour le liquide, mais pour ce qui concerne les émanations gazeuses, c'est moins certain. Alors, évite de faire des étincelles.

\- Message reçu.

Le vieillard regarde sa montre.

\- Allez, il est temps pour moi de descendre et pour toi de mettre en route les moteurs. Nous ouvrions le toit du hangar quand la diversion sera lancée.

\- Je me tiens près !

Partout dans la ville, les groupes de résistant se sont cachés près de points de contrôle ou d'une forte concentration de monstroplante. Ils attendent l'heure fatidique.

Sur son trône, Diskor observe par télépathie ses troupes provenant de la planète 3249. Ces monstroplantes ont encore changé, elles ont la même apparence que ses troupes habituelles.

\- Mais que s'est-il passé ? Pourquoi n'ont-elles pas gardé leur apparence et leur agressivité ? Nos troupes écloses et qui sont encore sur 3249 ont-elles subi le même sort ?

\- Non, maître, annonce Carnivor.

\- Quel est ce mystère !

\- D'après nos premières analyses, commence un Destructor sous sa forme humanoïde. Les troupes venant de 3249 n'ont plus de trace de son minerai dans leurs organismes.

\- Le minerai a été absorbé par l'organisme, demande Diskor.

\- Nous n'en sommes pas certains. Nous pensons plutôt qu'il perd de son efficacité hors de son monde.

\- Encore un grain de sable qui se met dans le rouage bien huilé de ma conquête de l'univers, tonne le seigneur des plantes.

Des explosions et des tirs se font entendre à l'extérieur.

\- Que se passe-t-il encore ?

Un KO Cruiser entre sous sa forme de véhicule.

\- Seigneur ! Les habitants se révoltent ! Ils attaquent votre palais. La même chose se produit partout en ville.

\- Quels ingrats ! Matez-moi cette révolte !

Le toit du hangar du vieux dépôt minier est complètement ouvert, la vieille navette cargo en décolle. À l'intérieur, Audric jette un regard aux amis qu'il laisse derrière lui, mais il n'a pas le temps de faire de sentiment. Des tirs ennemis frôlent sa navette. Il manœuvre pour les éviter.

\- Tiens, c'est étrange !

Audric au lieu de prendre de l'altitude, plonge sa navette vers les monstroplantes.

\- Je ne vois aucune des nouvelles monstroplantes. Qu'a-t-il bien pu se passer ?

La navette reprend de l'altitude sous un tir nourri.

\- Il faut que j'en aie le cœur net !

Audric décide de survoler la ville pour voir s'il aperçoit des monstroplantes noires.

Goel voit passer la navette cargo au dessus d'elle alors que son groupe se bat dans le centre-ville.

\- Mais pourquoi est-il encore ici, s'étonne-t-elle. Aurait-il un problème ?

Audric cherche des monstroplantes noires, mais il n'en distingue aucune. Un tir adverse ricoche sur la carlingue de la navette.

\- Je crois qu'il est temps de filer !

La navette prend la direction de l'espace. Une fois hors de portée des tirs, Audric sort de sa veste le livre recouvert de cuir. Il en sort une feuille sur laquelle sont griffonnées des coordonnées. Il les entre dans l'ordinateur de bord. La navette prend de la vitesse et change de cap.

\- En route pour Luminaria. Du moins si cette planète n'est pas qu'une légende.

Diskor est toujours sur son trône.

\- Seigneur. Une navette vient de quitter la planète, annonce Carnivor.

\- C'est sûrement ce maudit Audric ! Il a réussi à me filer entre les doigts ! Qu'on lance des sondes à sa poursuite !

\- Je m'en occupe immédiatement.

Une forte explosion secoue le palais.

\- Quoi encore, hurle Diskor.

\- Des rebelles sont sur le point d'entrer dans le palais, annonce un Destructor par télépathie.

\- Dans ce cas, je n'ai plus rien à faire sur cette planète de dégénéré ! Pour ma sauvegarde et pour la gloire de la lumière noire, je me retire !

Le palais de Diskor disparaît dans un rayon de lumière.

Audric tente de s'installer confortablement dans le poste de pilotage de la navette.

\- Si je ne me suis pas trompé dans mes calculs, j'ai cinq jours de voyage pour rejoindre Luminaria. Oh non ! Je n'ai pas pensé à prendre de nourriture !

À ce moment-là, il remarque un sac coincé sous le siège du copilote. Il l'attrape et voit un mot épingler dessus. Il lit la note : « J'ignore où vous allez, mais vous aurez certainement besoin de manger, il y a de quoi tenir une semaine sans être trop gourmant. De la part d'amis qui compte sur votre désherbant ».

\- Sacré vieux brigand, sourit Audric.

Gillian et Flora jouent aux échecs sous le regard de Oon.

\- Je croyais que Herc avait dit qu'il en avait pour deux jours de réparation, dit Flora. Cela va faire trois jours que nous sommes là.

\- Les réparations sont sûrement plus compliquées que prévu, fait l'écuyer éternel.

\- Il y a longtemps que ce serait réparé, si Herc avait accepté mon aide, déclare le magicien.

\- Je crois qu'il ne veut plus entendre parler de sortilège pendant un moment.

\- Humm.. Possible, fait Gillian en bougeant une pièce. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai gagné cette partie !

\- Non ! C'est moi, annonce Flora en changeant une pièce de place.

\- Hein ! Quooii ! Mais comment, s'étonne le magicien en refaisant avec un doigt les mouvements des pièces. J'admets que tu m'as bien eu, ma petite Flora. Je n'aurais jamais dû t'apprendre à jouer à ce jeu.

Herc se trouve dans la salle de machine de Gloire de l'Univers. Il actionne l'intercom.

\- Tu m'entends gamin ?

\- Oui Herc, répond Jayce se trouvant dans la partie qui a été endommagée.

\- Je vais envoyer le carburant dans les conduits, mais très lentement pour ne pas trop faire monter la pression. Tu vérifies bien que les soudures tiennent le coup !

\- Oui. Tu peux envoyer.

Le marin des tempêtes se dirige vers une vanne qu'il commence à ouvrir lentement.

\- Alors ?

\- J'entends le carburant qui arrive, répond Jayce. Pour l'instant, je ne détecte aucune fuite.

\- Bien, dans ce cas j'augmente le débit.

Herc jette un œil au cadran de la vanne.

\- Tout se passe toujours bien ?

\- Je ne vois toujours rien, répond Jayce.

\- Alors, nous avons fait de l'excellent travail ! Tu peux revenir, le niveau de pression est à la normale !

\- Bien, j'arrive !

Quand Jayce arrive dans la salle des machines, il trouve Herc soucieux devant le pupitre des moteurs.

\- Ne me dis pas que nous avons encore un problème.

\- Oui et non, répond le pirate. Les moteurs sont complètement froids. En temps normal, il me faut 30 minutes pour les faire chauffer.

\- Où est le problème ?

\- Le processus augmente considérablement la pression dans les tuyaux du carburant.

\- Je croyais que la pression était conforme ?

\- Oui, mais j'ai peur que la forte augmentation de pression brutale fasse exploser nos réparations.

\- Que proposes-tu de faire ?

\- J'ai bien une solution, mais elle ne va pas te plaire.

\- Dit toujours.

\- Je peux faire chauffer les moteurs très lentement pour que les soudures ne travaillent pas trop.

\- Je ne vois pas le problème.

\- Cela va prendre une journée de plus pour amener les moteurs à bonne température.

Jayce pose une main sur l'épaule de Herc.

\- Tu sais marin des tempêtes, nous ne sommes plus à une journée près. Luminaria ne va pas disparaître.

\- Si tu le dis, fiston ! Faisons comme cela alors, fait Herc en actionnant des commandes sur le pupitre.

Après une longue attente, toute la force lumière est réunie sur la passerelle du vaisseau.

\- Alors Herc, questionne Jayce.

Le capitaine du vaisseau est assis sur le siège du pilote.

\- Tout a l'air d'être bon pour le départ, répond-il.

\- Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends, lance Flora en sautillant.

\- C'est parti, annonce Herc en poussant à fond les manettes des moteurs.

Les deux propulseurs toussotent et dégagent un gros nuage de fumée avant que la flamme de propulsion surgisse des tuyères. Gloire de l'Univers se met en mouvement.

\- Planète Luminaria, nous voilà, lance Herc joyeusement.

Diskor a convoqué son état major dans la salle du trône.

\- Alors ! Où en sont les recherches ?

Les membres de l'état-major s'échangent des regards inquiets. Finalement, Carnivor fait un pas en avant.

\- Nous n'avons pas encore retrouvé la trace d'Audric.  
Diskor tape du poing sur un accoudoir avec rage.

\- Cela fait plusieurs jours qu'Audric nous a filés entre les doigts et vous êtes incapable de le retrouver ! Décidément, je ne suis entouré que d'incapable !

Diskor pose mon menton sur son poing avec dépit.

\- Avez-vous trouvé au moins une trace de son maudit rejeton et de ses amis ?

\- Vous voulez parler de Jayce et de la force lumière ?

Diskor soupire avant de répondre.

\- De qui donc voulez-vous donc que je parle !?

\- Nous ignorons où la force lumière se trouve aussi.

Diskor bondit du trône en agitant les bras.

\- Cela n'a que trop duré ! Il est temps que cela cesse. Qu'on envoie des racines et des satellites-espions dans toutes les directions de l'univers. Il est temps pour moi d'en prendre le contrôle total, ordonne-t-il avant d'éclater d'un rire dément.

Dans le poste de pilotage de Gloire de l'univers, Herc sifflote devant sa console pour passer le temps, il consulte les relevés qui s'affichent avec monotonie quand soudain quelque chose attire son attention. Le marin des tempêtes se redresse sur son siège avant d'actionner des commandes.

\- Ben ça alors, lance-t-il.

\- Un problème, questionne Jayce en se détournant de sa console.

\- Attends, je vérifie quelque chose.

Jayce se lève avec inquiétude.

\- Des monstroplantes ?

Flora cesse de jouer avec les zogies pour se concentrer.

\- Je n'en ressens aucune, annonce la fillette.

\- On dirait bien que le vieux fou avait raison, finit par lâcher Herc.

\- Explique-toi, demande Jayce.

\- Il y a bien une planète à proximité des coordonnées fournies par Gillian.

\- Luminaria !

\- C'est fort probable fiston !

\- Mais pourquoi as-tu dit à proximité des coordonnées, demande Flora.

\- C'est simple, déclare le magicien en surgissant sur la passerelle. La carte en ma possession à plusieurs siècles, depuis les astres ont légèrement changé de position.

Herc affiche la carte stellaire sur l'écran principal, un point clignotant indique la position actuelle de Luminaria.

\- Dans combien de temps y serons-nous, questionne Jayce en fixant la carte.

\- Dans environ deux heures, annonce Herc.

\- Nous y voilà enfin ! Après dix jours de voyage, Luminaria et peut-être mon père sont à porter de mains !

Gloire de l'univers entre dans l'atmosphère de la planète.

\- Aucun satellite en orbite, pas de système de défense, constate Herc. Si nous sommes en présence de Luminaria, il y a fort à parier que ce monde est désert.

\- Mon père ne se trouve sûrement pas ici, fait tristement Jayce en serrant la racine dans sa paume.

Le vaisseau entame sa manœuvre d'atterrissage.

\- Mouais, encore un coup dans l'eau, lance Herc aux commandes. Aucun contact radio. Ce monde est mort.

\- Ne perdons pas espoir, déclare le magicien avec conviction.

Soudain, Flora se met à briller.

\- Un problème, s'inquiète Jayce.

\- Il y a des monstroplantes, demande Oon avec crainte.

La fillette est concentrée.

\- Je ne sais pas, je ressens une sensation familière, mais elle est très faible. Je n'arrive pas à définir ce que c'est.

\- Restons sur nos gardes ! Je vais explorer les environs avec Forcair. Gillian et Flora prenez Vrillair. Herc reste ici au cas ou nous devrions partir en urgence.

\- Aucun problème, répond le pirate en levant le pouce.

Jayce se dirige vers la sortie en courant puis s'immobilise avant de se retourner.

\- Alors Oon, tu dors ?

L'écuyer éternel sursaute.

\- Pardon ?

\- Je t'attends.

\- Ah ! Oui ! J'arrive maître, répond-il avec un léger tremblement.

La trappe de chargement de la soute s'abaisse, quelques secondes plus tard, les deux véhicules en sorte.

\- Je vais vers l'Est, annonce Jayce.

\- Nous irons à l'Ouest, répond Flora en conduisant.

\- Retour au vaisseau dans deux heures.

\- Compris !

Les deux véhicules se séparent, chacun d'eux part dans une direction.

Cela fait de longues minutes que Forcair circule sans rencontrer de trace de vie, quelques animaux ont surgi devant lui avant de disparaître. D'un paysage désert, Forcair arrive dans une zone forestière clairsemée.

Oon ne cesse de tourner la tête de tous les côtés s'attendant à voir surgir un danger, il s'accroche fermement à sa lance magique.

Alors qu'il se trouve dans une grande zone déboisée, un reflet lumineux attire le regard de Jayce. Il arrête Forcair.

\- Un problème, demande Oon avec peur.

\- Je l'ignore. Il m'a semblé voir quelque chose par là.

L'écuyer éternel regarde dans la même direction que son maître.

\- Je ne vois rien, annonce-t-il.

Le reflet réparait.

\- AAAHHhh, hurle Oon en se blottissant dans son siège.

\- Allons voir, déclare Jayce en remettant en route le véhicule.

\- Est-ce bien prudent ?

Après quelques instants, Jayce commence à percevoir les contours d'une habitation grossière.

\- Souhaitons qu'il y ait un habitant.

\- Pas moi, ajoute Oon en tremblotant.

Forcair s'immobilise devant l'habitation. Celle-ci est composée de grosse pierre et d'un toit végétal. Jayce et Oon descendent du véhicule. Le reflet provient d'une fenêtre que le vent fait bouger par rafale.

\- Cela semble inoccupé, déclare l'écuyer de métal en tremblotant. Nous ferions mieux de partir.

\- Oh hé ! Il y a quelqu'un, crie Jayce.

Pas de réponse.

\- Maître Jayce. Partons, implore Oon. Vous voyez bien qu'il n'y a personne.

\- Tu vois sur ta droite ce petit potager ?

\- Oui et alors ?

\- Les légumes sont bien frais, il n'y a aucune trace de mauvaises herbes et la terre a été récemment retournée.

\- Et alors ?

\- Il y a quelqu'un qui vit ici.

\- Ah !

\- En effet, lance une voix.

Un homme surgit de derrière la maison. Il porte des grosses chaussures et une sorte de salopette trouée par endroits. Il tient dans les mains une bêche à bout de bras près pour combattre si le besoin s'en fait sentir.

\- Je m'appelle Jayce et voici Oon. Nous faisons parti de la force lumière.

L'inconnu a un petit sourire moqueur.

\- La force lumière ! Et que venez-vous faire ici ?

\- Nous cherchons Luminaria. Est-ce bien le nom de cette planète ?

\- Et pourquoi la cherchez-vous ?

\- Nous voulons rencontrer la force lumière originelle pour qu'elle nous aide à vaincre les monstroplantes.

L'inconnu abaisse sa bêche.

\- Vous êtes bien sur Luminaria. Mais je crains que vous ayez fait tout ce chemin pour rien.

\- Comment cela ?

\- Luminaria n'est plus la planète d'autrefois, nous luttons pour subsister. Ce que vous appeler la force lumière originelle n'est plus qu'un vague souvenir.

\- Expliquez-vous ?

\- Ce n'est pas à moi de vous l'expliquer. Je vais vous fournir les coordonnées de la capitale. Là, vous aurez plus d'information. Vous pourrez demander à rencontrer notre gouvernement.

Forcair roule en direction de Gloire de l'univers, quand il entre dans sa soute, Jayce constate que Gillian et Flora sont déjà rentrés. Il saute de Forcair et se met à courir.

\- D'après ce que vous me dites, fait Herc. Cette planète est morte. Pas de trace de vie, sauf animal.

\- Je le crains, confirme Gillian avec tristesse.

\- Encore un coup dans l'eau.

\- Pas si certain que cela, lance Jayce en arrivant sur la passerelle.

\- Que veux-tu dire, questionne le magicien avec intérêt.

\- J'ai rencontré un habitant. Il m'a donné les coordonnées de la capitale.

\- Allez, donne-moi ça, fait Herc en tendant la main. Je suis certain que tu vas me demander d'y aller.

\- Parfaitement.

Les moteurs du vaisseau se mettent en action et ce dernier commence son décollage.

Gloire de l'univers survole la planète en direction de la capitale, la surface devient verdoyante, mais aucune trace visible de village ou de ville.

\- Il y a plus de vie sur un caillou au fond de l'océan que sur cette planète, lance Herc.

\- Attendons d'être à la capitale pour juger.

\- Mouais.

Flora porte ses mains à sa tête et brille brièvement.

\- Que t'arrive-t-il mon enfant, s'inquiète le magicien.

\- J'ai encore eu cette étrange sensation, répond la gamine. Quelque chose de familier, mais je ne saurais dire ce que c'est.

\- Tout cela ne me dit rien qui vaille, annonce Herc.

\- Nous aviserons quand nous serons à la capitale, affirme Jayce.

\- D'après les coordonnées, cela ne devrait plus tarder. D'ailleurs, regardez sur l'écran.

Tous les regards se portent sur le moniteur central. Au milieu de la verdure se dresse un trou grisâtre. En approchant, les formes se dessinent, des tours, des constructions, mais elles sont en triste état. De la végétation les recouvre, certaines constructions sont éventrées.

\- Vous croyez réellement que cette force lumière va pouvoir nous venir en aide, demande Herc.

\- Moi aussi, je commence à douter, répond Jayce.

Plus le vaisseau avance vers le centre de la capitale, plus les constructions deviennent en meilleur état, mais elles sont loin d'être rutilantes. Gloire de l'univers se pose sur une grande place au centre de la ville, devant une grande bâtisse sur laquelle flotte le drapeau de la force lumière, un poing serrant un éclair. Une vingtaine d'hommes en sortent en tenue de combat et viennent encercler le vaisseau.

\- Je crois que nous avons attiré l'attention, constate le marin des tempêtes.

\- Allons nous présenter, déclare Jayce.

Le jeune homme et ses compagnons sortent du vaisseau.

\- Bonjour, nous venons en paix, annonce Jayce.

\- Tu ne trouves pas que ça sonne un peu cliché, ironise Herc.

\- C'est donc vous qui cherchez la force lumière, lance une voix.

Jayce tourne la tête. Un homme en tenue militaire sombre avec des motifs brodés au fils d'or s'avance. Il a les tempes grisonnantes.

\- En effet, répond Jayce avec une légère surprise.

\- Vous avez besoin de notre aide ?

\- Oui, pour pouvoir vaincre les monstroplantes.

\- Vous êtes Jayce ?

\- En effet. Comment le savez-vous ?

\- Comme vous avez pu le constater, notre monde n'est plus… aussi brillant qu'avant, mais nos systèmes de communication fonctionnent toujours. L'homme que vous avez rencontré en bordure du désert de l'Est nous a informés de votre venue.

\- Alors, pouvez-vous nous aider ?

\- Allons en discuter à l'intérieur du palais, autour de rafraîchissement. Aux faites, je ne me suis pas présenté, je suis Sunny, le dirigeant de Luminaria.

L'homme tend la main vers Jayce, celui-ci la saisit pour la serrer, c'est à ce moment que la racine brille pendant une seconde.

\- Que s'est-il passé, demande Sunny alors que les soldats braquent leurs armes en direction du groupe.

\- Je l'ignore, répond Jayce. Elle ne réagit qu'en présence de mon père ou d'un objet lui appartenant.

Jayce et ses compagnons sont assis autour d'une table dans ce qui ressemble à une salle de réception. De la boisson et de la nourriture y ont été déposées. Sunny se tient en bout-de-table.

\- Vous êtes venu jusqu'à nous pour nous demander notre aide. Mais dans quel but ?

\- Vaincre les monstroplantes. Un groupe d'entre nous est parti les combattre quand cette menace est venue à nos oreilles, mais personne n'est revenu.

\- Vous m'en voyez navré, intervient Gillian. Mais si je puis me permettre, que s'est-il passé ? Il est dit que Luminaria est une planète active, avec une forte population de combattant du bien.

Le dirigeant soupire.

\- Cela remonte à fort longtemps. Il y a bien des siècles que la gloire de la force lumière c'est éteint. Tout comme sa population. Comme vous avez pu le constater, la planète est pratiquement inhabitée. Nous devons être quelques centaines, peut-être un millier à y vivre encore. Mais pour très peu de temps encore.

\- Comment ça, demande Jayce.

\- La natalité est pratiquement à zéro, la population vieillit.

\- En gros, nous avons fait tout ce chemin pour rien, fait Herc.

\- Je le crains. Nous sommes trop peu et trop vieux pour livrer une guerre malheureusement. Nous sommes condamnés à disparaître dans quelques décennies. Peut-être aurions-nous dû quitter Luminaria en même temps qu'un groupe de colons parti explorer l'univers, il y a de cela deux millénaires.

\- Vous dites deux mille ans, fait Gillian en se caressant la barbe.

\- Oui. Pourquoi cette question, s'étonne Sunny.

\- Il y a quelque temps, nous sommes tombés sur des descendants de la force lumière sur la planète Epsilon 9 (voir épisode 33).

\- Ils s'amusent même à rejouer certaines de vos batailles légendaires, ajoute Herc.

\- Au moins, il restera une trace de nous dans l'univers, soupir Sunny.

\- Ce n'est pas certain, d'après ce que vous nous dites, ils ne sont pas plus nombreux que vous, annonce Jayce.

Un voile de tristesse passe sur le visage de Sunny.

\- Le destin en a décidé ainsi, lâche-t-il.

\- Bon ! Inutile de rester ici, déclare Herc en se levant. Nous ne vaincrons pas les monstroplantes avec leur aide.

\- Un instant, intervient le dirigeant. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de combattre à vos côtés, mais néanmoins, je pense que nous pouvons vous aider.

\- Et comment cela ?

\- Nous avons encore des instructeurs dans l'art de la guerre. Combat, tactique et bien d'autre chose encore que nous pouvons vous enseigner.

\- Cela va prendre longtemps ?

\- Plusieurs mois.

\- Mouais. Et pendant ce temps, les monstroplantes continueront à envahir l'univers.

\- C'est probable, mais vous serez plus à même de les vaincre.

\- C'est une perte de…

\- Nous acceptons, lance Jayce en coupant Herc.

\- Bien ! Dans ce cas, je vais les convoquer au plus vite au palais.

Herc écarte les bras avec résignation.

\- Jayce, pouvez-vous m'accompagner, demande Sunny en se levant.

\- Si vous le souhaitez, s'étonne le jeune homme.

\- Mes hommes vont vous raccompagner à votre navire.

Des gardes entrent dans la pièce pendant que Jayce et Sunny sortent par une autre porte.

\- Vous désirez me parler en privé, demande Jayce.

\- Non, je veux juste vous montrer quelque chose, répond Sunny évasivement.

Ils arrivent devant une grande porte recouverte d'acier. Le dirigeant ouvre la porte.

\- Après vous, lance-t-il en direction de Jayce.

Le jeune homme passe la porte, il arrive dans une pièce sombre, la porte se referme derrière lui, le plongeant dans une obscurité quasi totale. Une faible lueur surgit. Jayce réalise que cela vient de son pendentif, la racine se met à briller de plus en plus fort. Jayce retire la racine de son coup pour la brandir comme une torche. Il aperçoit un point lumineux en face de lui.

\- Il y a quelqu'un ?

\- Comment vas-tu Jayce ?

Le jeune homme se fige.

\- Qui est là ?

\- Tu ne reconnais pas ma voix ?

Grâce à la lueur émise par la racine, Jayce distingue une raie de cheveux blancs au sommet d'un crâne.

\- Pè..re ?

\- Je suis contant de t'avoir enfin retrouvé.

La lumière surgit dans la pièce. Audric se tient face à son fils, il tient une télécommande dans la main. Il la lâche pour se précipiter dans les bras de Jayce.

\- Comme je suis heureux de te voir. Tu as donc découvert Luminaria toi aussi, fait Audric en pleurant.

\- Depuis quand es-tu ici ?

\- Je suis arrivé il y a deux jours.

Jayce s'écarte pour dévisager Audric.

\- Je n'en reviens pas !

\- Moi non plus, il y a si longtemps que j'espère ce moment.

\- Que fais-tu là ?

\- Comme toi, je suis venu ici pour demander de l'aide à la force lumière originelle. Mais hélas, elle n'est plus que l'ombre de se qu'elle était. Mais néanmoins, je suis sur le point de finir une formule capable de détruire les monstroplantes.

\- Vraiment !?

\- Oui. Il faut encore que je fasse quelques changements. J'ai tout ce qu'il me faut ici. Sunny m'a fourni un laboratoire et tout le matériel nécessaire.

\- Quels changements dois-tu effectuer ?

Le visage d'Audric devient sérieux.

\- J'ai réussi à mettre au point une formule qui détruirait tous les monstroplantes.

\- C'est exactement ce dont nous avons besoin, s'étonne Jayce.

\- Oui, mais malheureusement, cette formule est trop dangereuse, car elle détruirait en même temps toute la végétation de l'univers.

\- Ce qui signerait en même temps notre arrêt de mort.

\- Exactement, mais j'ai trouvé une autre solution, il me faut encore quelques jours, peut-être deux semaines pour la finir.

\- Tu veux que Gillian vienne t'aider ?

\- Non ! Personne hormis toi ne doit savoir que je suis ici ?

\- Pourquoi, s'étonne Jayce.

\- Je veux que vous restiez concentrer sur la formation que vous allez recevoir des instructeurs de la force lumière. Et aussi, je ne veux pas être distrait dans mon travail.

\- Je comprends. Mais encore une chose.

\- Quoi ?

\- Comment as-tu fait pour arriver jusqu'ici ?

\- C'est une longue histoire. Je te la raconterais une prochaine fois, annonce Audric en posant une main sur l'épaule de son fils.

Jayce regagne le vaisseau, Flora l'attend au pied de la rampe de chargement, alors que Brock vole autour de Gloire de l'univers.

\- Alors que voulait te montrer Sunny ?

\- Oh ! Rien de bien important, répond Jayce avec un geste de la main.

La fillette penche la tête et lui lance un profond regard.

\- Rien d'important ! Tu en es bien certain ?

\- Evidement, répond le jeune homme en s'éloignant à grands pas.

Flora se tourne vers ses animaux mécaniques de compagnies, les zogies.

\- Je suis sûre qu'il me cache quelque chose, déclare-t-elle en plaçant son index sur sa joue.

Un soldat de la force lumière originelle se présente.

\- Je peux vous aider, demande Flora avec un grand sourire.

\- Je viens vous informer que votre entraînement commencera demain matin dans la grande cour du palais à neuf heures précises.

\- Merci, je vais le dire aux autres.

Le soldat fait demi-tour avant de repartir vers le palais.

Le lendemain matin à l'heure dite, la force lumière se trouve dans la cour. Herc bâille avec bruit.

\- Bon ! Il est neuf heures tapantes, où est notre instructeur, lance le pirate.

\- Me voici !

Un homme portant une sorte de tenue de samouraï blanche entre dans la cour. Son visage est dissimulé derrière un masque d'un rouge vif.

\- Hein, s'étonne Herc.

\- Bonjour à vous. Je suis Sacha, je serais votre instructeur aujourd'hui.

\- Qu'allons-nous apprendre, demande Oon.

\- Comme vous avez une certaine expérience du combat, nous allons passer directement au combat rapproché avec un bâton. Si vous voulez bien prendre celui qui est posé devant vous.

\- C'est une blague j'espère, proteste le pirate. Je sais déjà me battre au corps à corps, et c'est inutile contre les monstroplantes. On devrait aller directement au maniement des armes lourdes !

\- Voyons Herc, intervient Jayce. Veuillez l'excuser.

\- J'ai pris note de votre protestation. Maintenant, prenez votre bâton, continue l'instructeur.

\- Heu, fait Oon. Je préfère garder, enfin si c'est possible ma lance magique. Tout écuyer éternel n'a pas le droit de s'en séparer.

L'instructeur s'avance pour examiner la lance du regard.

\- Oui, vous pouvez la garder, bien qu'elle soit plus grande que les bâtons, cela compensera votre petite taille.

\- Merci, répond Oon.

L'instructeur tousse légèrement puis saisit le bâton posé devant lui à deux mains.

\- Vous allez devoir reproduire les mêmes mouvements que moi. Regardez bien !

Le samouraï lève son bâton avant d'effectuer un rapide mouvement circulaire de haut en bas.

Jayce est le premier à reproduire le mouvement.

\- Plus de souplesse dans le poignet, commente l'instructeur.

\- Quelle perte de temps, bougonne Herc en agrippant son bâton.

La lumière commence à décliner, la journée touche à sa fin.

\- Cela suffit pour aujourd'hui, déclare l'instructeur. Vous maîtrisez, presque tous, les mouvements de base. Demain, vous commencerez à vous affronter.

\- Je ne sens plus mes épaules, annonce Herc en s'écroulant sur le sol.

\- Ce n'est pas étonnant, tu es trop crispé, dit Gillian. Moi, je me porte comme un charme.

\- Justement, tu n'en aurais pas utilisé un sur toi pour ne pas avoir de douleur.

\- Pas le moins du monde.

\- Je ne te crois pas.

Le samouraï quitte la cour du palais.

\- J'ai faim, déclare Flora.

\- Moi aussi, fais Jayce. Nous n'avons même pas eu de pause pour déjeuner. Retournons au vaisseau pour manger.

\- C'est la meilleure idée de la journée, déclare Herc en se relevant.

Pendant ce temps, les racines de Diskor se propagent dans toutes les zones de la galaxie. Elles tissent une incommensurable toile d'araignée végétale. Elles envahissent toutes les planètes qu'elles trouvent sur leur chemin.

Audric s'étire, il se trouve dans le laboratoire fourni par Luminaria.

\- Voyons voir ce que cela donne.

Il appuie sur une touche, un moniteur s'allume, dessus une image affiche des cellules fusionnant pour changer de forme avant de disparaître.

\- Raté ! Pourtant, je suis certain d'être proche de la solution !

Audric regarde une pendule dans le laboratoire.

\- Il est tard. Un peu de sommeil me fera du bien.

Le lendemain, la force lumière est de nouveau dans la cour du palais, le samouraï blanc entre et vient se placer face à eux.

\- Comme je vous l'ai dit hier soir, vous allez devoir vous affronter avec les bâtons. Je vais former les groupes pour commencer, vous changerez d'adversaires tous les deux combats. L'un de vous devra m'affronter.

Le samouraï forme les groupes. Gillian contre Flora, Herc contre Oon et Jayce se retrouve face à l'instructeur.

\- Tête de métal, à nous deux, lance Herc en lançant une attaque. Ça devrait aller vite !

Bien que tremblant de peur, le chevalier éternel esquive le coup et tourne sur lui-même, la pointe de sa lance vient frapper le crâne du pirate.

\- En effet, ça n'a pas duré longtemps, constate Flora en riant.

\- Je suis désolé, pleurniche Oon.

Herc se frotte le sommet du crâne.

\- Qui m'aurait dit qu'un jour je serais vaincu par une boite de conserve, plaisante-t-il. Mais j'aurais ma revanche.

Non loin de là, Jayce est aux prises avec le samouraï blanc. Aucun des deux n'arrive à avoir le dessus, attaque, esquive, saut, ils n'arrivent pas à se toucher, le bruit de leurs bâtons s'entrechoquant résonne dans la cour. Flora a vaincu Gillian. Ils regardent l'affrontement de Jayce contre l'instructeur. Herc chute, il vient de se prendre les pieds dans la lance de l'écuyer éternel.

\- Décidément, ce n'est pas mon jour, déclare-t-il. Vaincu deux fois par un chevalier de fer blanc.

Le combat de Jayce n'a toujours pas vu de vainqueur, les autres ont cessé de s'affronter pour regarder le combat.

\- Allez maître Jayce, encourage Oon.

Les bâtons s'entrechoquent et se brisent. Le samouraï lève la main.

\- Qu'on nous apporte d'autres bâtons, demande-t-il.

En tournant la tête, il voit les membres de la force lumière les observant.

\- Alors ! Changer d'adversaire au lieu de rester là a bâillé au cornet !

Un soldat apporte une nouvelle paire de bâton qu'il remet au samouraï et à Jayce.

\- Bien, reprenons notre combat, annonce l'instructeur en assurant sa prise.

Aussitôt les deux morceaux de bois s'entrechoquent de nouveau.

C'est le milieu de la journée, le combat entre Jayce et l'instructeur n'a toujours pas connu de vainqueur. Les deux hommes sont à bout de souffle. De grosses gouttes de sueur dégoulinent sur le visage du jeune homme. Il commence à avoir les jambes qui tremblent d'épuisement. Les deux hommes sont en train de reprendre leurs souffles quand l'instructeur lève une main.

\- Je crois que cela est suffisant pour l'instant, articule l'instructeur. J'ai l'impression que ce match ne se terminera jamais. Nous continuerons l'instruction après une pause pour reprendre des forces.

L'entraînement se poursuit ainsi pendant plusieurs semaines, il passe à l'épée, puis au maniement des armes de poings, des cours de tactique et encore bien d'autre chose au grand désespoir de Herc qui devient de plus en plus grincheux.

Dans son palais, Diskor est de plus en plus irritable, il se demande où a bien pu disparaître la force lumière ainsi qu'Audric.

Une sonde monstroplante arrive en orbite de Luminaria. Elle effectue quelques relevés avant d'envoyer de petits objets sur la planète.

Audric est sortie du palais et de la capitale, il se promène dans la végétation.

\- De l'air pur, cela fait du bien.

Il s'allonge dans l'herbe et contemple le ciel. Il remarque un point lumineux qui semble grossir. Audric s'assoit et utilise sa main droite pour se protéger du soleil pour tenter de mieux voir ce point qui l'intrique. Le point devient plus gros et une forme se dessine, il plisse les yeux alors que l'objet vient se positionner à une dizaine de mètres au-dessus de lui.

\- Un drone, s'étonne-t-il.

Puis il remarque des racines qui sortent sur les flancs de la machine.

\- Les monstroplantes ! Ils m'ont retrouvé, crie-t-il en se levant.

Audric s'enfuit en courant en direction du palais.

Un Destructor, sous sa forme humanoïde, s'approche du trône de Diskor.

\- Seigneur, nous avons retrouvé Audric.

\- Comment ! Sur quel monde se trouve-t-il ?

\- Nous ignorons le nom de cette planète. Elle se situe dans un secteur de la galaxie peu connu, nous n'avons pas beaucoup de donnée de ce secteur.

\- Cela ne fait rien, l'important c'est que vous l'ayez retrouvé. Qu'on prépare les plots de transport. Pour la gloire de la lumière noire, j'arrive !

La sonde en orbite envoie des plots de transports à la surface de la planète, ils se plantent dans une clairière non loin de la capitale. Quelques instants plus tard, les plots s'illuminent et le palais de Diskor surgit dans une explosion de lumière. Aussitôt, des véhicules en surgissent et partent à l'assaut de la capitale.

\- Fouillez la planète et retrouvez-moi ce maudit Audric, ordonne le tyran végétal.

L'alerte retentit dans le palais. Jayce, accompagné de Oon, se trouvent en compagnie du dirigeant quand un soldat vient l'informer de l'invasion.

\- Pourquoi avoir déclenché l'alerte, demande Sunny.

\- Seigneur, une construction est apparue à quelques kilomètres et d'étranges véhicules en sont sortis. Ils circulent actuellement dans les rues de la capitale en semant le désordre.

\- À quoi ressemblent ces machines, demande Jayce.

Le soldat fouille dans une poche et en sort des photographies qu'il montre au jeune homme.

\- Les monstroplantes ! Ils nous ont retrouvés.

Jayce actionne le communicateur qu'il porte sur son avant bras gauche.

\- Les monstroplantes sont là ! À tous les véhicules, mode attaque Delta.

Le jeune homme part en courant, Oon s'élance à sa suite.

Audric est dans le laboratoire, il met un liquide verdâtre dans un objet ressemblant à un pistolet hypodermique.

\- Souhaitons que je ne me sois pas trompé, dit-il en glissant le pistolet dans une de ses poches.

Il sort du laboratoire et se met à courir. Au détour d'un couloir, il rentre dans quelque chose et tombe. Quand il se relève, il découvre Oon en train de remettre en place l'une de ses jambes.

\- Je vais avoir perdu maître Jayce, pleurniche l'écuyer.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis certain que tu vas le retrouver.

Oon lève les yeux avant de s'exclamer.

\- Maître Audric !

L'homme le remet sur pied.

\- Moi aussi je suis content de te voir mon fidèle ami.

Les véhicules, de la force lumière, arrivent dans la cour du palais, Jayce bondit dans Forcair, il jette un regard en arrière.

\- Mais où est Oon ? Pas le temps de l'attendre !

Gillian et Flora grimpent dans Vrillair, Herc saute dans Trigulair.

\- Blindair et Depistair, vous défendez le palais, ordonne Jayce.

Les véhicules se séparent pour aller combattre les monstroplantes qui s'approchent du palais. Les soldats de la force lumière originelle livre bataille, mais les plantes sont en surnombre.

Diskor suit la progression de ses troupes par télépathie. Un sourire sinistre apparaît quand il voit les véhicules de la force lumière.

\- Ainsi donc, Jayce et ses amis se trouvent aussi sur cette planète. Je ferais ainsi d'une pierre deux cous, lance-t-il en éclatant de rire.

Audric marche calmement en direction de son ancien laboratoire, devenu le palais de Diskor. Il arrive devant l'entrée, deux véhicules Destructor montent la garde.

\- Halte ! Que voulez-vous ?

\- Je viens voir votre maître Diskor , annonce l'homme.

\- Mais ! C'est Audric, remarque l'autre Destructor.

\- Ça alors !

Diskor suit toujours la progression de ses troupes quand Carnivor vient devant le trône.

\- Maître. Audric se trouve aux portes du palais, il demande à vous voir.

\- Comment s'étonne le tyran.

Diskor cesse de suivre ses troupes pour se concentrer sur les gardes de son palais, il voit Audric qui attend sagement devant la porte.

\- Je n'aurais jamais cru cela possible ! Qu'on le fasse venir à moi, ordonne-t-il. Voyons voir ce qu'il veut. Mais, il ne ressortira pas vivant d'ici, il s'est jeté dans la gueule du loup !

Oon sort du palais alors que les combats font rage. Il se faufile entre les pieds de Depistair.

\- Maître Jayce ! Où êtes-vous ?

Un rayon vient frapper le sol au pied de l'écuyer éternel. Oon se met à courir pour se mettre à l'abri dans Blindair.

\- Il faut que je rejoigne maître Jayce !

Oon commence à appuyer au hasard sur les commandes de Blindair.

\- Veuillez donner des instructions, fait l'ordinateur de bord.

\- Je veux rejoindre mon maître !

\- Précisez ?

\- Maître Jayce !

\- Rejoindre Jayce, ordre reçu.

Blindair quitte sa position et fonce au cœur de la bataille à pleine vitesse, Oon se cramponne à son siège.

Audric est escorté par deux Carnivor sous leur forme humanoïde. Il marque un temps d'arrêt quand il pénètre dans la salle du trône sur lequel Diskor est assis. Il reçoit un coup dans le dos porté par l'un des Carnivor.

\- Alors, avance, fait la créature.

Diskor en voyant cela esquisse un sourire victorieux. Audric se remet à marcher, il tâte discrètement la poche où il a caché le pistolet hypodermique. Il sent l'arme, il reprend confiance en lui.

\- Je n'aurais jamais pensé un jour voir mon créateur revenir au lieu de ma naissance.

\- Tout arrive Diskor.

Les Carnivor stoppent Audric à quelques mètres du trône.

\- Alors cher père, que me vaut le plaisir de cette visite ?

\- Je suis venu mettre un terme à ta conquête.

\- Rien que cela, répond Diskor en riant. Et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ? Tu es seul et j'ai une armée avec moi !

\- Je veux régler cela entre toi et moi. Uniquement.

\- Je te trouve bien présomptueux et courageux.

\- Je veux juste corriger ma faute. Celle de ta création involontaire.

\- Une faute, rit Diskor. Mais non, sans toi, je n'aurais jamais vu le jour. Je n'aurais jamais pu conquérir l'univers !

\- Justement, je suis là pour te stopper.

D'un geste rapide, Audric sort le pistolet hypodermique de sa poche et vise la première des monstroplantes. Les Carnivor n'ont pas le temps de réagir, la fléchette est propulsée par l'arme, elle fonce droit sur Diskor, mais ce dernier bondit du trône. La fléchette se plante dans le dossier. Les Carnivor saisissent Audric par les bras, celui-ci ne se débat pas.

\- Tu voulais donc me tuer avec une fléchette empoisonnée, constate Diskor. Mais tu as manqué ta cible.

Diskor jette un regard à son trône végétal qui se met à dépérir rapidement.

\- Dommage, tu y étais presque, déclare Diskor menaçant en se dirigeant vers Audric.

\- Au moins, j'aurais essayé de corriger mon erreur.

Diskor saisit Audric à la gorge avec une main, les Carnivor lâchent ses bras. Le savant ne cherche même pas à se débattre.

\- Moi, j'aurais la satisfaction de te tuer de mes mains.

Diskor vient serrer le cou de son créateur avec sa seconde main. Les pieds d'Audric ne touchent plus le sol, car le monstroplante en serrant le soulève en même temps. Le visage d'Audric devient rouge puis violet avant de virer au bleu, ses yeux se révulsent. Ses pieds s'agitent dans un dernier soubresaut alors que la vie quitte son corps. Diskor desserre son étreinte et le corps sans vie vient tomber sur le sol.

\- Voilà, un problème de régler, annonce-t-il avec soulagement.

Le seigneur des monstroplantes se penche sur le corps d'Audric, il lui arrache ses vêtements.

\- Où est-elle, hurle-t-il en ouvrant de grands yeux. Où est sa racine !

De rage, Diskor donne un coup de pied dans le corps d'Audric et le projette à plusieurs mètres.

\- Ça ne fait rien ! J'ai réglé son compte au père, maintenant, passons à son rejeton.

Diskor se met à marcher en direction de la sortie tout en commençant sa transformation en SawMachine avec son disque denté doré. Il a complètement fini sa métamorphose quand il quitte son palais en compagnie de ses soldats.

\- Il est temps que j'en finisse avec ce maudit Jayce, déclare-t-il.

Jayce remarque un véhicule se frayant un chemin à travers les monstroplantes en évitant les tirs.

\- Blindair, je t'avais ordonné de défendre le palais, dit le jeune homme dans la radio.

\- C'est moi maître Jayce, je viens vous rejoindre.

\- Oon !

Jayce envoie dans les airs un Ko Cruise, il le saisit par sa boule avec la pince de Forcair. Ensuite, il dirige son véhicule vers Blindair. Une fois l'un à côté de l'autre, il ouvre la verrière pour que Oon puisse le rejoindre.

\- Blindair, retourne défendre le palais.

\- Ordre reçu !

Le véhicule repart en direction du palais alors que Forcair retourne au cœur de la bataille.

\- Alors Oon où étais-tu ?

\- J'étais avec maitre Audric.

\- Avec mon père ! Mais comment ?

\- Je suis tombé dessus dans un couloir du palais.

\- Sais-tu s'il a fini sa formule.

\- Je suppose, hésite Oon.

\- Tu supposes ?

\- Il m'a juste dit qu'il se rendait au quartier général de Diskor pour l'affronter.

\- QUOI ! Tout seul !?

\- Oui, confirme Oon avec un hochement de tête en serrant sa lance.

\- Il n'a aucune chance !

\- C'est ce que je lui ai dit, mais il n'a pas voulu m'écouter.

Forcair change de direction brusquement.

\- Il faut que je lui vienne en aide. Herc, Flora, Gillian ! Mon père s'est rendu au palais de Diskor, il faut que nous allions lui prêter main-forte.

\- Audric est sur Luminaria, s'étonne Flora. C'est donc cela la sensation familière que je ressentais !

\- Je suis un peu débordé pour le moment, répond Herc aux prises avec une section de TerrorTank. J'y vais dès que je le peux.

\- Jayce, fait Gillian. Je crois que c'est trop tard, regarde qui approche rapidement.

Le jeune homme tourne la tête et voit arriver une nouvelle vague de monstroplante. Un reflet jaune attire son attention.

\- Diskor ! C'est Diskor qui est à leur tête ! Alors où est mon père ?

\- Je crains qu'Audric nous ait quittés, malheureusement, annonce le magicien.

\- Non, c'est impossible, sanglote Jayce avec des larmes aux coins des yeux.

Le jeune homme appuie sur l'accélérateur, Forcair fonce en direction de Diskor.

\- Non Jayce ! Ne fait pas ça, implore Flora.

\- Gamin ! Attends-nous, hurle Herc dans la radio.

Mais Jayce n'entend rien, la douleur lui a fait perdre la raison.

Diskor voit s'approcher Forcair.

\- Voilà le rejeton ! Je vais enfin en finir avec lui !

Le monstroplante prend de la vitesse pour venir combattre son ennemi juré. Les deux adversaires se tirent dessus, ils s'esquivent, ils font demi-tour avant de se précipiter l'un sur l'autre. Ils se croisent de très près, Diskor lance son disque doré sur Forcair et arrive à faire voler en éclat la verrière.

\- Tu ne fais que retarder ta fin, lance Diskor.

\- Où la tienne, rétorque Jayce.

Les deux véhicules s'éloignent avant de foncer à nouveau l'un vers l'autre. Diskor percute Forcair à pleine vitesse, une de ses roues avant se rompt sous le choc. Jayce tente de maîtriser son véhicule, mais sans résultat, car Forcair fait un tonneau. Le jeune homme et Oon sont éjectés du véhicule à plusieurs mètres avec violence. L'écuyer éternel se retrouve désassemblé alors que Jayce a le front en sang. Le jeune homme veut se relever, mais sa jambe droite le fait atrocement souffrir et refuse de lui obéir.

\- J'ai la jambe cassée, constate-t-il avec amertume.

Diskor se dirige vers lui en reprenant sa forme humanoïde.

\- Bien, bien, bien. Je crois que ma victoire est sans appel, lance-t-il avec un grand sourire triomphant.

\- Je me battrais jusqu'à mon dernier souffle.

\- Si c'est ton souhait.

L'écuyer éternel rassemble ses pièces et commence à les remettre en place.

Diskor saisit Jayce à la gorge avec une main et le soulève. Le jeune homme donne des coups de poing sur la plante monstrueuse, mais cela ne semble ne lui faire aucun mal. Jayce augmente la puissance de ses coups, il frappe si fort que la pierre de lumière se détache de l'anneau.

\- C'est inutile, annonce Diskor en plaçant son autre main autour du coup de son ennemi. Le destin est surprenant, tu vas mourir de la même façon que ton père, déclare-t-il en éclatant de rire.

Le monstroplante commence à serrer, Jayce se débat violement. Si violemment que la chaîne de sa racine se casse et vient tomber sur le sol.

Oon est de nouveau sur pieds, il regarde la scène en tremblotant.

\- Je ne peux pas laisser mon maitre comme cela. J'ai déjà perdu maître Audric, si je perds maître Jayce, je ne serais plus digne d'être un écuyer !

Il voit la racine tomber sur le sol.

\- Allez courage Oon, lance-t-il pour se motiver.

Il se met à courir en direction de Jayce et de Diskor, ce dernier le voit arrivé.

\- Ah Ah Ah ! J'espère, que tu ne comptes pas sur cette ridicule armure pour te sauver, ironise le chef des monstroplantes.

Jayce tente d'écarter les mains puissantes de Diskor. Du bout de sa lance magique, Oon ramasse la racine de Jayce. Ce dernier suffoque, il n'a plus la force de lutter, ses bras tombent le long de son corps.

\- Résistez maître, implore Oon.

L'écuyer éternel plonge une main dans sa bouche, il en ressort l'autre morceau de racine. Les deux racines se mettent à briller. Oon joint les deux pendentifs puis s'approche pour les glisser dans l'une des mains de Jayce.

\- Prenez maître !

Diskor ne remarque rien, il jubile à l'idée d'être enfin débarrassé de son ennemi juré. Jayce serre sa main sur les pendentifs, il a regain de force. Diskor rit aux éclats avec une bouche grande ouverte. Jayce d'un geste rapide vient enfoncer les pendentifs dans la bouche du premier monstroplante. Le jeune homme pousse avec les forces qui lui restent, les deux morceaux de racine s'enfoncent dans la gorge. Diskor se met à suffoquer, il lâche Jayce qui chute au sol. Le chef des monstroplantes porte ses mains à sa gorge, il suffoque alors que Jayce lui reprend son souffle. Diskor change de couleur, de vert il devient marron, il se met à flétrir, il s'effondre sur le sol, ses yeux deviennent blanc. Le monstroplante ne bouge plus, il se met à pourrir rapidement, bientôt il ne reste plus qu'une sorte de bouillie végétale sur le sol.

\- Je crois que le cauchemar est enfin fini, articule Jayce.

Alors que le combat fait rage, les monstroplantes s'immobilisent tous en même temps avant de changer de couleur et se mettre à pourrir sur toute la planète ainsi que les racines.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, fait Herc avec surprise.

\- Nous avons gagné, dit Gillian.

\- Vraiment ?

Flora porte ses mains sur ses tempes.

\- Je ressens de moins en moins la présence des monstroplantes sur la planète. Elles sont toutes en train de mourir.

\- Le gamin a réussi ! Whouhou, hurle Herc en sautant de joie.

Avec une vitesse surprenante, les monstroplantes pourrissent partout dans l'univers. Une fois la surprise passée, des cris de joie se répandent sur les planètes libérées des monstres. Deux feux d'artifice sont tirés, des fêtes se déclenchent.

Sur une autre planète, la chef de la résistance, Goel se prépare à faire feu sur un TerrorTank quand celui-ci se met à pourrir.

\- J'ai l'impression que Audric a enfin sa formule.

La femme regarde le ciel.

\- J'espère que je vais le revoir.

Dans le palais de Diskor, les portes des cellules s'ouvrent, Jal Gorda s'avance prudemment dans le couloir, il constate qu'il n'y a plus aucun monstroplante et que toutes les racines qui recouvrent les parois sont en train de pourrir rapidement. Il fait quelques pas dans le couloir et tombe sur Scharfrichter.

\- Je vous avais bien dit qu'Audric viendrait à bout des monstroplantes, déclare Jal.

Oon s'approche de Jayce pour l'aider à se maintenir debout.

\- Vous allez bien maître Jayce ?

\- Ça va Oon. Tu avais l'autre morceau de la racine ?

\- Oui, maître Audric me l'a confié avant de partir pour le palais de Diskor.

\- Heureusement que tu étais là.

Deux jours se sont écoulés depuis la fin du combat, Gloire de l'univers voyage dans l'univers, il n'y plus aucune trace des monstroplantes dans l'espace. Herc sifflote en pilotant.

\- Je vais enfin être payé !

Jayce est dans la soute du vaisseau, il se déplace avec des béquilles. Le jeune homme se tient devant un cercueil. Il pose une main dessus.

\- Père, nous rentrons sur notre planète natale. Tu pourras y reposer en paix.

Flora arrive.

\- Comment vas-tu, demande la fillette.

\- Je vais bien, mais j'aurais aimé qu'il soit encore en vie.

\- Moi aussi, il va me manquer.

Flora se blottit contre Jayce. Gillian vient le rejoindre.

\- Ne soyez pas trop triste. Je pense qu'il est mort comme il le souhaitait en voulant réparer son erreur.

\- Tu as sûrement raison Gillian, fait Jayce en fouillant dans ses poches.

Le jeune homme en sort l'anneau et la pierre de lumière.

\- Je suis désolé, je l'ai cassé en frappant Diskor.

Le magicien prend les morceaux dans ses mains.

\- Ce n'est rien, je peux la réparer.

Il murmure une incantation et quand il ouvre la main, la bague magique est intacte.

\- Voilà, nous pourrons la remettre où nous l'avons prise.

Gillian referme un livre.

\- …maintenant repose en paix parmi la nature que tu aimais tant, conclut le magicien.

La force lumière se trouve rassembler sur un surplomb verdoyant. Une pierre blanche indique la tombe d'Audric. Après un instant de recueillement, ils s'éloignent en direction d'une immense demeure lointaine.

Une fois arrivé à la demeure, Jayce se tourne vers l'ancien pirate.

\- Comme promis depuis longtemps. J'ai fait porter ton payement aux pieds de ton vaisseau.

\- Quoi ! J'ai ma paye ! Pardonnez-moi, mais je file. Je vais mettre tout cela à bord de Gloire de l'univers et je lève l'ancre !

Herc part en courant.

\- J'aurais bien aimé qu'il reste avec nous, fait Jayce avec tristesse.

\- C'est un voyageur dans l'âme, tu ne peux pas le changer, déclare Gillian.

Herc est devant une montagne de lingot d'or. Il contemple le spectacle avec un grand sourire. Il prend deux lingots avant de grimper dans son vaisseau.

\- Je crois que ce sera suffisant, déclare-t-il. Et puis ça me prendra trop de temps à charger.

Gloire de l'univers décolle, Herc chantonne au poste de pilotage quand il entend de bruit métallique, il tourne la tête et découvre les zogies.

\- Oh non ! Pourquoi ils sont encore là ceux-là !

Il sent un courant d'air au dessus de sa tête. Il lève les yeux et découvre Brock, le poisson volant.

\- Quoi ! Toi aussi tu es là !

\- Maitre Jayce, demande Oon. Qu'allons-nous faire maintenant ?

\- Je vais retourner sur Luminaria pour terminer ma formation.

\- Pourtant, nous avons gagné.

\- C'est vrai, mais j'ai envie d'en apprendre plus.

\- Dites, intervient Gillian. Vous avez vu Flora ?

Sur Gloire de l'univers.

\- Alors Herc, où allons-nous ?

\- Non ! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici tête de laitue !

FIN

\- 43 -


End file.
